


The Garden King and the Unexpected Prince

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Princess and the Pea AU, Tests of Character, True Love, background merlahad, background roxilde, believing in yourself, happy ever after, last resort situations, madcap characters, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Percival had a plan, that Roxy would inherit the throne when he passed, but due to ancient laws, he had to be wed to maintain the throne, or that annoying git Charlie from the land over would inherit his kingdom. But a royal match could not be found. With a week left before he lost everything, a madman came to the royal keep, swearing he was a prince and that they were going to be perfect together.Percival wasn't sure he believed this Eggsy Unwin, but he was very much fascinated by the man. And perhaps there was hope for the kingdom after all.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 316
Kudos: 268
Collections: Kingsman War on Fairy Tales





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to wed,” Roxy followed Percival through the castle. “You are running out of time.”

“If I run out of time, the kingdom passes to you, I fail to see a problem with this,” he replied. He had long legs, but Roxy had determination and spite, and he could not out run her, without actually running, and even then he doubted that he could shake her.

“I do! Our people do! You are our king. You’ve had the throne six months, and already we prosper more. You are wanted and needed, no matter how much you would prefer it otherwise.”

“I could do much for our people if you ruled and I was able to spend all my time in the fields, in the greenhouses,” he protested. He had never wanted to rule, even though it had all he was meant to be from the moment he was born. That he could grow flowers better than anyone he had ever known didn’t matter. That was just expected from the ruler of Fairerglen.

The small nation’s economy rested on what they grew. Their flowers and greens were the most demanded by all the potion masters of the neighbouring nations. All that had saved them from armies invading to take over, was that their back was to the sea, and the rest of the way into their land was the flowers that made them prosperous. An army would trample the fields and ruin the wealth for a generation. And his work in the fields, in the greenhouses, creating hybrids of their plants had brought them more wealth than they had seen in a hundred years.

Everyone said he had magic in his fingers. There was a small thread of it in their bloodline, so maybe he did. But what he knew was ruling took him away from that. He barely had one day a week in the fields. Well, two. Okay three.

He was king of 4,000 people and had excellent advisors, and people very content with their lives.

The point was he could spend all day in the flowers if he wasn’t king.

“I know this isn’t about the flowers,” she told him.

“Of course it is,” Percival had to protest, because it was. He was a gardener, not a king. No matter that Roxy said he could be both. “What else could it be?”

“That you want to marry for love like your father, your grandfather? Like you made sure I did?” Roxy moved in front of him. “You had a chance to find love. You had years. In school, in the years you aided your father. But you didn't. And now you run out of time."

"Then the throne goes to you, how is that a bad thing?"

Percival stilled when her hand gripped his arm so tightly, that it could draw blood. "Because I cannot inherit the throne. Chester King did some digging. Mother was unfaithful. I am not of the royal family. The throne cannot pass to me." 

Percival learned in that moment, that in rage you could honestly have your vision go red. He hated Chester, he hated Roxy's mother. He hated the laws of their land. "He will go public with this?"

"He will, and King Heskith, will become king of our people. You cannot let that man become our king, Percival, you cannot. There is no worse ruler than Charlie."

"I seem to be giving him a run for his money," Percival moved so that he could rest against a stone wall. "Roxy, why couldn't I fall in love?"

"I don't know, and I hope that maybe you can do so, after you are wed."

Percival smiled at her, a sad thing, a regretful thing. "So I have to find what, a royal warrior or such?"

“To know which end of a sword can protect a person, a nation, is not so bad a thing.”

He touched her shoulder that held an arrow scar on it. He remembered her lessons, when she joined their small militia that was primarily bowmen - secretly the best bowman in all the ocean border nations. “How long will it take to arrange?”

“A couple of months?”

“Leaving me three months to find a person who can sit at my side, royal, want peace, but know how to protect us. Must be able to read, and be clever.”

“A handsome man,” she suggested. “Kind. To you, and to our people.”

“You have traveled more than I Roxy,” he said. Percival had been to the neighbouring kingdoms, never wanting to be far from home. But she had spent three years roaming. Returned to grand celebration with scars, riches, stories, and a wife. The bards sang such tales of her. Percival loved every one of them. “How many will we find that can meet such a list?”

“A few,” she promised. “A will find you a few.”

_2 months later_

“I’ll find a few more, quickly.”

_2 weeks before time runs out_

“Just find me one person, Roxy, that meets the royalty requirement, and can speak coherently and I’ll wed them,” he begged. King Charlie Heskith, had arrived with his court advisor and godfather Chester King. They had arrived with a great deal of pomp and circumstance, and a smugness that made Percival think very poor thoughts.

Percival’s father had hated Chester. Percival despised him. And that oozing bunion, Charlie, who would be king of their land in two weeks.

“You were an arse to the dozen people who came, I could not get any of them back, no matter what we offered,” she hissed. Charlie had asked her and Tilde for a three way. Apparently trying to kill him was frowned upon by his personal guard, who clearly had to protect him a lot. She had sent three of them to the infirmary at least. “We are unlikely to change this. And you know the first think that walking dildo will do is either exile or execute us.”

“There have to be nobles in our own land that I can marry.”

“No, none are suitable.”

“Not a single one?”

“There is a 17 year old girl, and a 60 year old man.”

“How not contemptible is the 60 year old man?”

“He is our cleric.”

“Ah,” Percival walked to his personal garden door, and unlocked it. Charlie and Chester had been doing an accounting of the castle, but some pockets were protected from them, with sturdy locks and bits of magic.

He ignored the benches and went to sit in the dirt. He buried his hands in the ground, bugs crawling over his fingers, butterflies swirling around him. He breathed in his personal plants. Ones people knew about, poppies, and roses. And hybrids he had created, and others. Magic plants almost gone from the world, that he was struggling to grow, to keep alive. A purple flower that when blown by the wind almost sang. A silver plant that only bloomed at night. And a tree, that was holding on, but nothing he did would let it flourish.

He tried to think what he would do when forced to leave his personal garden. Would he try to secret away bits of it, lock it away so Charlie’s weak fingers never touched it? Percival hung his head.

“How could I let our people down like this?” he asked.

Roxy sat on the ground next to him and held him tight. “You tried. Your people know it. More than one has slipped me a vial of poison, to just deal with the problem. I honestly had no idea so many of our people were criminals.”

Percival laughed, and leaned against her. Their royal robes were getting filthy. It was another reason they hated Charlie and Chester being there - they actually had to wear the clothes that befit their station. Usually both were in trousers and rough shirts, what the people wore. Now they were in silks and jewels, and hated it. “Poison would mean war, and no.”

“We have two weeks, maybe an invitation was delayed and someone will appear, just like magic from a story, the sort you read to me when I was young.”

“Those stories are hardly going to come true,” he said. “Magic like that hardly exists anymore.”

“We sit in a magic garden, perhaps odder has existed,” her voice was filled with hope, and he refused to dash it, even as he made plans to protect the people, to protect her in his mind. 

He was about to respond to her, but the air grew cool in an instant and storm clouds were rolling in. “Early in the year for the quick storms,” he said. A few drops fell and even though it was only a few steps to the door, they were both soaked through.

They went to their rooms in the castle and changed, to meet again later for dinner. Percival took the time to write a few letters, instructions for people how to keep the kingdom going under the rule of that sheep gut used condom Charlie. Two hours later as they were sitting for the first course, the storm was still raging.

“You’ll have to excuse me,” Percival said to the collected group. “I need to go check on the greenhouses, they are strong but these winds are quite fearsome.”

“That is for peasants to deal with,” Charlie rolled his eyes. “You would get wet and muddy?”

“Yes, since they have the carnivorous plants that will be blooming soon and bring in a great deal of money. The apothecaries to the east use their poisons in much of their spell casting.”

“Still, I don’t expect I’ll have time for that. I’ll be busy growing the empire I am building.”

Percival ignored that, and headed to the door of the dining hall. All the candles in the hall flickered and blew out.

A few screamed, and servants hurried but the candles lit on there own again. A banging could be heard at the outer door. “It is a curse, do not open the castle,” Charlie cried out, panic in his voice.

That made Percival determined to open the doors. 

But he didn’t need to, the dining hall doors burst open, and a very muddy, and bedraggled young man was there. It was impossible to tell what colour his hair was, there was mud even in it, and it was drenched like the cheap and torn clothes. He assumed under the mud there were boots. A rucksack of equal wetness and mud was dropped on the ground.

The squelch noise it made echoed in the large dining hall.

“Hey bruv, you got a towel?” the man asked. “Bit freezing. Sorry the storm got out of hand, I was too excited.” 

He was shivering, and Percival could never stand to see someone hurting. He took off his over robe, and wrapped it around the young man’s shoulders. “There,” he said. “Now, are you a messenger?”

“No,” the young man grinned. “I’m Eggsy, and I’m a prince here to marry you. You are King Percival, right?”

“I am?” Percival was thoroughly befuddled. “Hello?”

The young man’s grin widened. “Hiya, so wanna get married now, or we waiting until tomorrow?” He looked past Percival. “Fucking brilliant. Been traveling for weeks, haven’t had a proper meal in forever.”

Percival gestured, and a place was made for him at the table and a plate brought to him. The only sound in the dining hall was the yummy noises the incredibly strange man was making.

They couldn’t even hear the storm anymore.

Just the so called Prince.

Eggsy.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival went and sat down again. He could no longer here the winds and rain. “Storm has stopped. Runners will bring any reports of damage.”

“I am sorry about that, like I said was just too excited to finally get here. My father was right, I shoulda paid more attention in cartography. Got lost a bunch.”

“How is the storm your fault?” Roxy asked, she was clearly hypnotized by the way he was eating, a plate of food was already gone. Percival signaled for another to be brought to him.

Eggsy held up a hand, and lightning sparked at his fingers. “I can control weather, and if I let my emotions slip well the weather slips a bit. Thanks, luv,” he said to the servant with a wink, and she giggled before hurrying away. “You have a lot of magic around here?”

“Some,” Roxy said. “Small strains. The King carries a bit of magic. The royal wizard, or they would, but that position has been empty for a few years.”

“Oh, that’s actually great. When the king and I wed, have a job built in. Brilliant. I am loving it here already.”

“Your storm may have caused damage, how would that endear you to me?” Percival asked, and oh that made the man sad. He in turn felt sad that he had made this brash and likely insane man sad. That was an odd sensation.

“I’ll fix it, I’m actually good at fixing things,” Eggsy said. “Swear down, I’ll be good for you.” He started to pat his clothes down. “I actually have a thing for you. From my home. Gift. Not like the full betrothal thing, that’s back home. But a bit of a thing.” He clearly couldn’t find what he was looking for, and growing frustrated. “Where the fuck did I put that for safe keeping?”

“Your bag?” Percival suggested. A small cloud was forming in the corner of the dining hall. “Also calm yourself please, it is not so big a deal. Half the suitors did not bring a gift.”

“Well that’s not right,” Eggsy took a few breaths, and the cloud disappeared.

“What happens when you fuck?” Roxy asked in awe of the uncontrolled power.

Eggsy ignored that as he went to his bag, and was digging through it. “There we go!” He hurried back over, and gave a small packet to Percival. “Seeds!”

“Seeds?” Percival beamed at him. “From your lands?”

“Yeah, and a few things I collected on my way here. I sort of ended up in the dragon realm, and snagged you a couple things. That’s good right?” Eggsy gave him a shy smile, at odds with how brash the young man had been since his arrival.

“Dragons are extinct, the last great one hunted down 150 years ago. My great grandfather was on the team that saved the world.”

Of course Charlie would brag about that, Percival thought. He had been devastated and wept for days when he found out dragons had been hunted to extinction. There had been flowers that only grew at the edge of a dragon horde. They were supposed to aid with sleep in a far safer way than many others, warm people who fell into the ice.

“Your great grandfather slept in his tent with a camp follower the whole fucking time. It was the Men of Kings that did that, and they didn’t kill the dragon. They just helped it move to the dragon realms. They created a pocket universe where they still live, though a lot smaller in number.” Eggsy looked at Percival. “That was a good thing to bring you, right? You grow things here, bringing growing things has to be the right gift? I don’t have a lot of reasonable experience with gift giving.”

“Reasonable?” Tilde, Roxy’s wife was the one to ask a question, though a dozen should fall from lips at Eggsy’s words. “You are used to unreasonable gifts?”

“Look, I have never left my home in conventional means before this journey, but even I know the gifts my parents exchange for birthdays and anniversaries cannot be right. For his fiftieth birthday, Dad gave Father this legendary cursed sword, like supposed to turn you evil or mad or I dunno. It was a black steel and screamed whenever anyone touched it, except when Father strapped it to his back, it just sang a sad song that made everyone cry? It said it was forged in the blood of -”

“Of 100 innocent souls, destined to carve through history and legend, until it met one madder than the forger, and would rest, sure that it was found by true evil.”

“Yeah!” Eggsy pointed a chicken leg at Roxy, “that’s what it sang. Father giggled, said it weren’t evil, more like a very grumpy kitty that wants to be left alone.”

“The Bloodborne Blade of Brythainic is a grumpy kitty?” Percival had never heard Roxy’s voice so faint.

“Yeah, didn’t seem to drive Father crazy. Said nothing could, not after having known Dad since they were fifteen. But pretty sure that isn’t a normal gift. Seeds for a gardener, that’s a gift, innit?”

“It is,” Percival said. He opened the packet, and breathed in. It was a smell he didn’t know, dried petals and a few seeds. He was tempted to abandon the dinner, to plant them, but that would be rude. He carefully tucked the packet into a pocket. “Thank you, Eggsy, it is the greatest gift I have received in a long time.” Oh but the man had a beautiful smile, Percival thought as Eggsy beamed at him.

“Bullshit,” Charlie called out.

“Here we go,” Roxy muttered to Tilde, and Tilde nodded; the fun of the conman was about to be ruined. Shame it was the happiest Percival had looked in weeks.

“There is no dragon realm, that blade is a bard’s tale, and the Men of Kings? They are a myth. Those seeds are no more than some tulips from a different region.” Charlie banged a fist on the table. “Drag this ruffian away,” he ordered his men.

Percival stood. “This is still my table for two more weeks, and I am enjoying the muddy man’s company. Yes, this is a silly story to sell us wares or some such, but he is kinder than many who have darkened our door.” Yes he stared at Chester as he said it. “I am king for two more weeks, and Eggsy stays.”

“Why are you only king for two more weeks?” Eggsy asked, clearly confused. “Kings are kings, until they say fuck off we’re going for wander, or die, or are killed. Are you expecting to be killed? Because I am not letting my future true love be all regicided. Oh, that was not the right use of word. Assassinated should work fine.”

“I would rather hope assassination wouldn’t work fine,” Percival pointed out. “In two weeks, it is a year since my father passed. The law of the land is a ruler must be wed, or they cannot rule. And King Charlie Heskith there, has proof that my line must remain unbroken or the kingdom falls to their hands.”

"He ain't married," Eggsy pointed out.

"Betrothed," Charlie snapped back, "I will be wed in time enough unlike Percival here."

"Sadly, it is true, they did bribe or magick a woman into agreeing to marry Charlie," Roxy added, and Percival nodded. The poor woman.

“So, you just marry me, and we’re all good.” Eggsy shrugged. “Already know I’m going to fall in love with you, I can do it just as easily after the wedding as before. So we kiss, share a goblet, bind our clasped hands together, and call to an old god to bless us and then fuck. You like to top or bottom? I have no idea, haven’t actually done it before, but it all looks brilliant.” 

Percival paled, and then flushed at the thought of fucking Eggsy. Even in the mud and torn clothes, he was attractive. And the wet trousers had clung in a way that showed a great deal of promise.

“No one has wed like that in two centuries. The old gods haven’t answered a prayer in three centuries.”

“What the hell are you playing at? You can’t get those blighters to shut up for five seconds. Father plays chess with them. They are the ones that taught me to control my magic.” Eggsy rolled his eyes at Percival’s cough. “Mostly control my magic.”

“Did I invite you here, a royal invitation?” Roxy pressed, and Percival could see her reaching for the knife under her robes. Percival didn’t want the madman stabbed, he was cute, and charming, and had brought him seeds. He couldn’t marry a commoner, but Charlie was turning puce in rage, and they should not be quick to end that. If Eggsy’s brashness and mild insanity caused Charlie to die from sheer appalledness, a lot of problems would be solved.

“Of course, you never go where you aren’t wanted, why most people never find us. But your letter found me, perfect, ma’am,” Eggsy said, and reached into his bag and pulled it out. “There we go!” He unfolded it, and Percival stared. 

“That is sheepskin. Roxy sent the letters out on paper.”

“Not this letter,” Eggsy replied. He cleared his throat. “_Please, he is a good man, a great man. Please someone, anyone, let him find love, a love that can save the kingdom for him. He is a gardener, he’ll tend to a spouse, to a marriage with the same care he tends to the land. He loves, so much that it scares him. Give him someone brave and open to him, that doesn’t mind his quiet. All I want is for him to be happy. Please. Please let the gods hear me. Send him a dream_.” Eggsy put the skin down. “Don’t know if I’m a dream, but I had to meet the man she described, yeah? Fell a bit in love, and decided had to meet you. Sorry it took me three months to get here.”

“I said that a week ago,” Roxy looked at him. “That wasn’t a letter I sent out. I said that under the full moon.”

“With a full heart yeah? Those things tend to make their way into the world. And Father has been mucking about with time magic a bit? Flying ships in a few hundred years, sad I’m going to miss that. You may have said that last week, but it got to me a few months ago, and I’m here now, in the nick of time it seems. So marry me, King Percival on the morrow, and we’ll fall in love within the month.”

Percival leaned towards him, intrigued.

“I think not,” Chester said. “Marry him on the morrow, and Charlie gains your throne that much sooner.”

Percival forced himself back into his chair. Perhaps he could convince their cleric to give up the cloth and wed. He could never ask that of the man though. He had to hope perhaps someone of royal blood could be convinced to reconsider him.

“He marries, the throne is his,” Eggsy glowered at Chester, and a hint of lightning was in his eyes. “As it should be.”

“If he weds royal,” Chester gave an incredibly fake smile that just made him look constipated. “And I’m sorry son, but lord of mud, hardly counts.”

“Charming. You know my dad always says manners maketh man. Do you know what that means?” Eggsy stood up, and Charlie’s guards surrounded he and Chester. “Let me show you.” Percival was surprised when Eggsy walked around the table, and knelt in front of him. A perfect kneel, a soldier ready to be knighted. “I, Eggsy Unwin, Lord of the Air, Knight of the Golden Morning, Bearer of the Sacred Calls, Honoured by the Seelie, Protector of the Forgotten realms, Prince of the Men of Kings, heir and son of King Harry Hart and Lord Mage of the Winds and the Moon Merlin of the In between, kneel before you and offer my fealty, my loyalty, my hand, and hopefully my heart, to be your husband, to make you happy for the rest of your days.”

“I accept,” Percival whispered, eyes full from such a solemn promise.

“The lands of the Men of Kings are a fairy tale,” Charlie roared. “A myth, a legend. He is a commoner and conman, and you will give me that throne now!”

Eggsy bent his head and then stood. “I am the goddamn prince and heir to the throne of the lands in the north that terrify everyone. I am he who holds the monsters at bay with my kin, who keeps you safe in your bed, so that you can call us myth? We are there, we are true, and I am royal enough to fulfill the rules of these lands.”

“Prove it, then,” Chester said calmly, a hand on Charlie’s arms. “A few...tests, that any true nobleman would be able to pass.”

“I accept,” Eggsy said, jaw jutted out.

“They might take a few days,” Chester smiled, “of course, but we have time.”

“No,” Roxy said. “No, you want to steal time. No more than three days, because you know a royal wedding needs to be declared for 3 days and nights before it can occur. It leaves enough time for your tests, and for the marriage to occur, and for you to get you pasty, wrinkly -” 

Percival coughed to cut off the stream of words that was about to fly from her lips.

Chester looked displeased at being caught out. “Three days then.”

Percival regretted that the charming rogue would fail the tests. Eggsy leaned down and his nose brushed Percival’s ear. “Don’t worry, my future love, ain’t found a test I couldn’t pass, even if it got...creative at times.” Percival shivered as a kiss was pressed to his earlobe and then Eggsy straightened. “Now then is there a room I could have?”

“The stables are that way,” Charlie gestured.

“You will be given the blue guest suite, three doors down from the royal chambers,” Percival told the servants. “I would imagine he would appreciate you drawing him a bath, and a fire.”

“Looking out for me already, bodes well for our future. Dad and Father look out for each other. You should have seen the time they had to stop the Unseelie Court from a full invasion. Side by side, brilliant.” Eggsy smiled, and gave a perfect bow to Percival. “On the morrow, my king.” He followed a servant out, and Percival’s eyes followed Eggsy.

“Trash,” Charlie muttered.

“Yes, you are but I cannot remove you yet,” Percival replied unthinkingly.

Roxy joked on her wine, and Tilde slapped her back. “Well this is going to be very interesting,” Tilde muttered.

Percival had to agree. 


	3. Chapter 3

Percival was not surprised when he woke with the dawn. He had always been an early riser, and much was preying on his mind. Also Charlie and Chester both stayed abed until nine, which meant he could pretend they were not there, and see about the castle. Percival dressed in his usual clothes, the fancy stuff not needed until the usurpers were awake. He carefully grabbed the seeds that Eggsy had brought him, and began his walk through the keep.

The kitchens were already hard at work, but happier than they had been recently. He realized it was because of this Eggsy who had arrived. In one evening, he had poured hope into everyone. Also, he didn’t complain about the food the way that Charlie did, and that was a boon. He took the repast they gave him, and headed to his personal garden. Percival unlocked the door carefully and stepped into the space.

To find Eggsy already there.

“I would have thought you would still be sleeping with your journey,” Percival said.

“Nah, too excited to sleep. I was going to search for you, but the garden called me, said you’d arrive soon enough, easier to wait.” Eggsy was sitting on the ground in amid the flowers, leaning against the tree. “This garden is you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your soul, it shines here, just as much as it does out of you. It is beautiful.”

“The door would have been locked, I’m the only one with a key.”

Eggsy gestured above to where there was no roof, allowing the sun in. “Who needs a key?”

“The walls are sheer, I see no climbing tools.” Percival looked around for anything that would have helped him gain access. But there was nothing.

“Not so sheer,” Eggsy shrugged. “Father had to climb a lot of towers to reach Dad over the years. Taught me some things. Never know when you have to scale a wall for true love, he would say. Also, it was the quickest way to get to Dad to murder him, Father always says.”

“That is -” 

“Don’t worry, I know most couples don’t plot each other’s murder when they are in love. Dad and Father are just special like that.” Eggsy had a beautiful smile. “It keeps them young, the game of it.”

“That sounds tiring.” Percival went to the well, and pulled up some water. “I don’t know if we would be well matched if you want a marriage full of conflict or sparring.” Percival had not ever wanted such. He wanted a partner who he could be quiet with, spend hours next to, and be content if they never said a word.

“I like a bit of flash, on birthdays, or Christmas,” Eggsy replied. “Bit of fuss and bother, but I don’t want the bickering they have. It works for them. And that is great. But I want something quieter. I think you’ll be a great husband Percival.”

Percival flushed a bit at the sincerity in Eggsy’s voice. “You know little about me.”

“So tell me then.”

“I was hoping to plant the seeds you brought, before the jackals awaken.”

“Watching you plant will tell me a lot, and I can tell you about those seeds.”

“From the dragon realms,” Percival gave a small smile at such a tall tale.

“I’ll take you to see them one day, if you like. Even ride one, though they really have to want to give you the ride. You do not just want to try to hop onto one. Learned that the hard way when I was twelve.” 

Percival gathered all his supplies as Eggsy told him a story. He listened and laughed. The boy really should be a bard with such words falling from his mouth. Perhaps that was what he really was, because as much as he hated to agree with Charlie, he doubted that Eggsy carried royal lineage. He readied a planter with soil, some bone, a bit of blood, and a few other things. Roxy always found this part a little gross, but he loved it. It was going to make the flowers grow. 

“You do magic!” Eggsy interrupted his own story. “I know they said the flowers of your land were blessed with it, but I didn’t realize it was you directly. Oh that is brilliant.”

“Not magic, not really, just years of careful study and experimentation,” he demurred. Flower magic wasn't exactly the strongest power out there.

“No, I can see it on you. Just a shimmer of power. Not like me, who has way too much. It just is there in your hands, not the whole of you. Oh those would feel so good against my skin.”

Percival looked down at his filthy hands. “What right now?” 

“No, you are busy, and I want to watch you work. Oh, this is why Dad always sits and has a gooey look on his face, watching Father do magic. I get it. Going to spend so much time just watching you.”

“It is likely that your Father is fair of face. I am certainly not such.” Percival knew he was perfectly average in looks.

“Father?” Eggsy snorted a bit. “No one has ever called him fair of face. Most people are too scared that he looks all murdery. Probably because of that whole led Dad’s armies in the Goblin wars thing.”

“Because your fathers are the things of legends, the Men of Kings.”

“It is really annoying to come out in the world, and find out about Chester King and Charlie Heskith. Wonder if they were once a part of us? I'll send word to Father, and he’ll search the archives. He loves the archives, they drive me batty. I like being outdoors. You have a lot of outdoors here, and it is really great you have outdoors almost indoors like this. You like spending time outdoors?”

“I am a gardener.” Percival carefully pressed finger holes into the dirt. He realized he hadn’t actually taken the seed packet out of his pocket. “Oh bother,” he huffed.

“I can help.”

“The seeds you brought, they are in my pocket and seems absurd to wash my hands to get them dirty again.”

“Let me? Which pocket?” 

Percival sat up and gestured to his hip pocket. Eggsy came over and pulled the envelope out. “Here you go. I can open it?”

“It would be appreciated. The cloth there,” he waved a hand to the bench. “Can you spread them out so I can see them? I don’t want to plant things together that probably don’t go together.” Percival looked at Eggsy who just seemed to droop. “Problem?”

“I didn’t know they should be separated by type. I’m sorry.” Eggsy looked devastated and Percival found it upsetting. That was not a face suited to sadness. “Did I ruin it?”

“No, not at all,” Percival promised. “Spread it all out on the cloth.” He waited while Eggsy spread it all out on the cloth. “See, a few are very easy to tell apart.”

Eggsy shook his head. “They all look the same. I ruined your gift, that was supposed to make you like me.”

A breeze blew past Percival. “Calm yourself, I promise it is fine. Look, the round ones go together.” He pointed at four seeds. “And those with the green edging.” To Eggsy they may have looked the same, but to him he could see the tiny variations. “And see how a couple are just flatter than the others?”

“Are they squished?”

“No, those are water ones, they’ll need barely any soil. I will need to create an almost pond in here. Always wanted one.” His hand hovered over the green edge ones. “Yes, these ones will like the soil mixture I put together. Would you care to help?”

“Really?”

“Really,” Percival smiled at him. Flushed a bit at how eager and open Eggsy looked. He was quite beautiful and enchanting, for a madman. Percival almost wished the lad was what he said he was. But since he was completely fucked, he might as well enjoy whatever this trick was. “Pick up one seed, and drop it into the hole for me?” He had never seen anyone handle a seed like it might explode before, but it seemed that was what Eggsy was doing. “They are not so delicate.”

“But it’s a baby, innit? Have to treat babies with care,” Eggsy insisted. He put the seed into the hole, and Percival covered it with soil. “We’ll adopt or find a surrogate right? Because I kinda was picturing two or three running around this garden, while you tend to it, and I teach them how to scale walls. Name them all after flowers. Our own personal garden. That’s be good.”

“Oh,” Percival said softly, and couldn’t really say more as Eggsy carefully put the rest of the seeds in. “You know not many people around here actually name their children after flowers, worried it would be too cliche.”

“Huh, sort of like back home. We’re all crazy magic, so people given the most mundane names possible. Can I tell you a secret, that I am really hoping won’t change your mind about me?”

Percival thought here it was the truth about him being a peddler, bard, or such.

“My name is Gary,” Eggsy said and looked so sad. Percival stared at him. “I know, okay I know. It’s awful, who the fuck looks at a baby and names them Gary - a man whose name is Harold that is who. Dad keeps saying it is a strong name, Gary, and I should be proud of it and go by it not Eggsy, but don’t notice anyone calling him Harold, all Harry innit. Or you bastard I’m going to murder you!”

“That is your father, I take it?” Percival was already getting the lay of the land.

“Yeah, Merlin is what he goes by, but his name? Archibald. So we’re all kinda fucked. But yeah, do you think you could fall in love with a Gary?” Eggsy was looking at him with such hope, and it felt like the sun was shining on them, hot, even though the sky was a bit overcast.

“I think I can endure the Gary, Eggsy.”

“Knew we were perfect for each other. Oh! And I do need to check on this, _you bastard I am going to murder you_, and _you stuffed shirt relax for once in your life_ \- those are not standard endearments right?”

Percival snorted a bit. “No here we tend to use, darling, my love, dearest one, beloved. Although Tilde does call Roxy something in her native tongue that makes Roxy blush, so I have not translated that particular phrase.”

“Yeah, I like those words,” Eggsy agreed. “Are we going to plant more?”

“I think so, we have a bit more time.”

“Going to get you all the time in the world, my love.” 

Percival decided for just that moment to believe him, and they finished planting the seeds that Eggsy had brought.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival was now in his royal garb, and he swore it had shrunk again, or been switched with itchier fabric. The sash was too shiny, and his medals too heavy. Roxy didn’t look much happier in her full guard uniform. They were in the formal hall, and he was actually having to sit on the throne. He really hated the throne. Percival didn’t want to give up ruling, what the throne represented, just the actual seat. Or at least get the cushion restuffed. His arse didn’t have a particular lot of padding, so cushions should provide some.

While they had been gardening, he had perhaps noticed Eggsy’s arse. 

Perhaps.

He sighed when Chester and Charlie strode in. The medals are Charlie’s garb were mostly pretend ones. Given for service of standing there and letting others fight for him. Percival wasn’t a fighter, but when their boats had to defend the harbor from pirates, he had been on them, applying poultices, holding rigging, passing people whatever they needed. It hadn’t been a job befitting his crown, but it was what his people had needed, and he had done it. Charlie disgusted him. 

And made Percival despise himself just a little for not reading carefully and wedding before, protecting them. He had been selfish and he had a week of being their king left. He sat on the throne and made a mental list of things that could be hidden away, protected from Charlie who would just drain them dry. He would be exiled, and Chester would likely try to arrange an accident, but he underestimated Percival, and he had a few places to go.

Perhaps a life on the road with Eggsy wouldn’t be the worst thing.

“He’s late,” Charlie sneered. “Clearly he doesn’t care about this at all.” He smiled at Percival, “Your prince of the mud, left you, just like every other man or woman who came here. Knew you weren’t -”

“Sorry, I am late, got a little lost,” Eggsy called out as he entered the throne room. “Hiya,” he said and waved. “So test time right? Not going to lie, skivved out on a bunch of tests growing up. Always came back to bite me on the arse. Saw Father do that to Dad once, learned my damn lesson about knocking didn’t I? When we have kids Percival we are remembering to lock the doors.”

Percival smiled slightly. “I always liked the idea of children piling onto the bed in the morning, waking us up with brutal elbows and unabashed joy.”

“Oh, yes. Okay we just lock the door during sex. Because that wake up thing does sound fun.” Eggsy smiled at him. “How are the clothes, didn’t bring any of my royal gear because that shit is really heavy to carry and would have made sneaking out in the night hard?”

“You look nice,” Percival reassured. 

Charlie snorted. “Yes you ‘left’ your formal regalia back home. How convenient.” 

Eggsy smiled at him. “Your ruby there, on that one medal, the fancy one in the second row? It’s glass.”

Roxy choked on the water she was drinking, and Tilde hid a giggle, though her smile sparkled.

Charlie turned an unattractive red that Percival really enjoyed. And Chester managed to look down his nose even more. Charlie was clearly ready to challenge Eggsy to more than this test, but a hand from his uncle held him back. “Mr. Unwin,” Chester said. “I am sure that someone here could provide you with appropriate clothes to wear in the presence of a king.”

Percival was about to interject, especially because Eggsy was looking a bit upset, but Tilde stepped forward.

“I see your eyes fail you, advisor,” she snapped. She went over to Eggsy, and Percival could see how her presence soothed Eggsy. She did that for everyone. There was just something incredibly calming about Tilde. “Eggsy, may I touch your shoulders?”

“Sure,” he said. “Don’t know why though. Just clothes.”

Tilde stroked the fabric a bit and looked him over. “It is as I thought. I knew this fabric. Yes it is a simple tunic and trousers, but the stitching, the embroidery on the cuffs, and the linen it is made from. All bespoke by the royal guild of weavers and thread barrers of the Eastern Sky. To be on the list of the people they provide clothing for? You have to carry some weight of nobility or money. His tunic and trousers cost more than everything Charlie is wearing, including all the fake stones in his medals.”

“Dad did a favour for them once, can’t really tell you, Men of Kings secret, but they considered it of such value that Dad, Father, and I get 4 new outfits a year from them.”

“That is a truly impressive gift,” she said.

“They are going to make my wedding clothes,” Eggsy said.

“Oh, when you marry some wench?”

“No when I wed Percival in a few days,” Eggsy replied with a sureness that made Percival feel things. “Morning of the wedding, the clothes will appear in my room. Just how it happens. Bit of magic really, them always knowing when we need to new clothes. There was this one time, Father had actually pissed off Dad, usually it is the other way around. And well Father always wears either his work robes or super boring jumpers and trousers. Anyways, Dad had found some gnomes who were in the mood for mischief and -”

“Enough of this nonsense!” Chester shouted.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing how that played out,” Percival heard Roxy mutter, and he had to agree with her. He had a feeling that Eggsy had made up the father figures, he probably had been alone a long time, and the magical stories of them were how he made a living, got free food and ale at pubs.

He had Roxy and a few friends, but he could understand making up fantastical tales, to beat the loneliness that life seemed to often involve.

“We begin the test,” Chester said firmly.

“I would like to point out this is still my great hall,” Percival didn’t raise his voice, but it carried the surety of a man whose family had held the throne for 639 years. “This may be a test you demanded, but do not think to order about my treasured guest.” He hadn’t meant to call Eggsy treasured that sort of just slipped out. No one could be treasured after two conversations.

But Eggsy beamed at him, and maybe treasured wasn’t such a bad word. “It’s okay, sooner we get these tests done, sooner we get married, and kick these fucking jokes to the curb and live happy ever after, yeah?”

“We are nobility and this is a formal greeting test, and as far as I am concerned you just failed,” Chester looked incredibly smug.

“No, see I can’t have, because that is not how tests work. You didn’t ask how I greet a duke or royal advisor did you? Can’t count yet.” Eggsy smiled. “And being a prince, I believe I outrank you, Chester King, so perhaps you should be bowing to me, if we are keeping it all formal like.” Percival wondered how a smile that sharp didn’t cut Chester where he stood. “But I’m in a generous mood, so no need for that bow.”

“As if I would bow to a conman,” Chester snapped. “Your majesty, may we begin the test?”

Percival looked to Eggsy who gave a small nod. “By all means, begin,” he gave a formal nod of his own.

Chester moved forward, and Charlie went with him. “Now then, how do you greet a king?”

Eggsy was just standing there. Percival wondered why he waw doing nothing.

“Don’t know, even a peasant knows that you bow to a king, even if they don’t know the correct angle.”

“Well see, trick question, I think.” Eggsy crossed his arms.

“I am sorry,” Roxy had to chime in, “How is that a trick question?”

Eggsy shrugged. “See I give a bow as I would to say a king of Percival’s standing, Chester could say I failed because he meant a king of the north lands, or one from the far east. Because those are all different aren’t they?”

Percival watched Chester purse his lips as if he had tasted something sour. “Were you thinking such, King?” Percival leaned forward on the throne. “I am sure that he is just being overly cautious, you wouldn’t be trying a jape such as that.”

“Of course not, clarity is always important.” Chester looked annoyed, and that was quite nice. “How would you great a king of the far east?”

Eggsy smirked. “Actually aren’t kings out there you know. Depending there are maharajas, or emperors, and they are all different with different customs. But here.” Percival watched as Eggsy did a half dozen different greetings. With impeccable grace of body, and this controlled manner. Power. Not the magic he carried in him, but something he recognized from all his years of training. This wasn’t theoretical knowledge from a book. His body knew these rhythms. Chester shot out region after region, but Eggsy knew each and every greeting. Charlie was pacing, clearly ready to strop. 

Because the fact of the matter was, that Eggsy’s body looked more naturally born to the movements than Charlie ever did.

“And how do you greet the people of the forbidden western edge?” Chester snapped, and then smirked. Percival and everyone else froze. Two hundred years those borders had been closed, the people preferring isolation, mountains sprung up on the border, haunted ones, with vicious creatures. Any ambassador or envoy sent was never seen again. Even Chester wouldn’t know the answer to this beyond historical record.

Eggsy bowed his head, and then turned his back and held out his arms. He then knelt.

“You fail,” Chester said. “According to history -”

“I was there last year mate, I think I know how to greet their Queen. Oh, they’ll be sending some plants along, or some animals or something, when we have a child. They don’t care about weddings so much. Just the family.”

“No one has crossed those borders,” Charlie snapped. “I sent men to see if we could sneak in and they were slaughtered.”

“Well yeah, you were an arse about it,” Eggsy said. “They are perfectly welcoming to people who offer welcome. The proper greeting is to make yourself vulnerable, not make a show of force. They shut themselves off because they were tired of fighting, their population had shrunk so much. That’s why they value children above anything. To turn your back, and open your arms? You show you trust. That is the proper royal greeting. While the queen stands there, swords in hand, guards surrounding you, offer your life, to show you won’t take theirs.”

“That is lovely.”

“That is horseshit, he has no way to prove that,” Charlie snapped.

“Why don’t you go and try then, prove me wrong,” Eggsy replied. His eyes were a bit brighter, and they all heard a crack of thunder. “What next?”

“That is it,” Chester said after a minute. “You pass.” He had never said words more begrudgingly.

Percival smiled perhaps the largest smile he had had sitting on the throne. Eggsy had passed. He had been going to get up, but there was more thunder, a bang so loud that it shook the building.

“You dare end it, now?” Eggsy asked, and pressed forward. “You dare not ask how to greet the royal family of the Men of Kings? The right blood to offer the Goblin King, the difference between the Seelie and Unseelie court? The gnomes who are so obsessed with manner that a proper royal greeting takes three days? How to greet a unicorn, the tide, the old gods, none of these?”

“Fairy tales,” Chester waved a hand, dismissing it all.

The skies grew dark on the other side of the windows.

“Show me,” Percival said, swiftly. “Not out of test, but because I want to learn. Out of pleasure, show me your favourite greeting.” He watched as the skies cleared as Eggsy smiled at him.

“The Pirate King of the Hidden Seas,” Eggsy said immediately. “Sailed with them for three months. Learned a fair bit. Need a goblet of water.”

Roxy brought him one, and Eggsy carried it solemnly over to Percival. He put his thumb in the water and then brushed it over his closed eyes and mouth, then made a shape over his heart. He repeated the action to Percival. His touch was so gentle, soft, the water tepid. “To see the water clearly, to trust that my lips will taste the difference in each sea, to know that it is not the stars, but my heart that guides me home. I offer this to both you and I, so that every sunset carries a kind portent.”

“I like that,” Percival whispered.

“Me too, poetic for murderous rampagers.” Eggsy put the cup down on the dias. “Chester, you forgot the most important greeting of all the lands.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“How to greet the King of Fairerglen.”

“You greet me by kneeling,” Charlie said.

“You ain’t king here Charlie, and promise you’ll never have more than this from me.” Percival barely contained himself as Eggsy flipped Charlie off.

“Fairerglen has the standard bow of most in this portion of the world,” Chester was confused. “There is nothing special to be addressed about royal greetings in this land.”

Eggsy smiled. “No, there is a very important royal greeting here.”

Percival had to admit he was a bit confused as well. “And how do you greet me, Eggsy?”

“Hello, my love,” Eggsy said, and cupped Percival's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. “That is how I greet the King of Fairerglen.” He stepped back a little. “Is that okay, Dad kisses Father’s nose, and it always makes Father almost smile. Always thought it looked sweet.”

“It is very sweet.”

“Any time we are parted after we are wed, that is how I will greet you upon my return.”

“Fuck, this is like super romantic, beating what I did for your Tilde.”

“It really does,” Tilde nodded.

“You shouldn’t be so presumptuous, there are many tests ahead young man. That is all things that could have been learned from a book.” Chester moved forward. “I can think of -”

“Two more. He passed etiquette with flying colours, King,” Percival snapped. “Something Charlie has not managed to accomplish since his arrival. You make pick two more tests that focus on aspects of royalty and no more. He passes three that is sufficient, as three trials are what are always set in competition for knighthood, for elevation, in stories,” Percival whispered that last one.

“Very well, the next test will be tomorrow,” Chester said.

“Didn’t think Eggsy would pass, so didn’t come up with a second test did he?” Roxy stage whispered to Tilde, making sure that everyone in the room heard her.

Eggsy grinned and winked.

Percival thought the two would become fast friends if Eggsy stayed. He stepped down from the throne, and it was all he could do not to rub his arse. “Eggsy, I need to change, but since it seems the rest of the day is free, could I interest you in a tour of our flower fields?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grinned, “That’d be fucking spectacular.” Percival blinked at the enthusiasm. “Oh sorry, that is what Father says every time he and Dad run away for a bit. Bit too much?”

“All of you is a bit too much,” Charlie said, and waited for someone to laugh along with him. No one did.

“All of you is a bit fucking spectacular,” Percival said firmly, and then glared at the walking pimple that was Charlie.

“It is odd to here Percival say fuck,” Tilde frowned a bit.

“Seems pretty good to me,” Eggsy said.

“I’ll have horses readied for us,” Percival said and walked down the carpet to the doors.

Eggsy gave a perfect bow as he walked by. “See Chester, Charlie, pretty easy to do this sort of thing right. Happy to give you lessons after our honeymoon. That will be lasting a few decades, but then I’ll help you out.”

Percival heard spluttering, and smiled to himself as he walked out.

Fucking spectacular.


	5. Chapter 5

Percival was relieved to be in his more casual clothes as he pet his horse, and gave him an apple slice. “Hello, are you going to be a good fellow today?” His horse was a gentle ride 9 times out of 10, but sometimes, he just wanted to run. And the way those front hooves were dancing, he thought it was maybe a 10 sort of day. When he saw the horse that was being brought out for Eggsy he was sure of it.

“Really?”

Hamish his stable master just smiled. “He needs airing out.”

“He is a demon.”

“Spirited,” Hamish challenged. “And the favourite of your horse to ride beside. And you know it.”

He did, often he brought the demon horse along when he rode because they did love to be together. “And when Eggsy falls off and breaks a bone?”

“Well, then, you’ll have a bit more of a measure of him, for your future won’t you?” Hamish gave a small bow. “Have a good time. They are enthusiastic today.”

“And when I come back with a broken bone?” He shouted after his stable master, but was roundly ignored. He looked at his horse. “Oh, you two are just going to be the worst sort of trouble today aren’t you?”

“They look like the best sort of trouble to me,” Eggsy said walking up. “Hello pretties.” Eggsy had changed as well, was in similar garb to Percival, it looked liked his clothes from the garden this morning. He went to the demon horse, and they stood taking the measure of each other. “You just want someone to see, it isn’t a demon in you. Look at you, so beautiful, I haven’t seen the like in a while.”

“Eggsy?”

“The soul of this horse,” Eggsy touched his nose, and the horse leaned into him. “It carries the soul of a pegasus. He remembers flying, and it hurts being stuck on the ground. It isn’t the same, but I promise that you and I will fly today.” He ran his hands all over the horse, praised him, promised him so much.

For a flash of a moment Percival thought of those hands stroking him the same way. They looked like rough, working hands. He rather liked those sorts of hands. “His name is -”

“Barnabas.”

“No, his name is Swiftly Dances.”

“Yeah, no, he really hates that name, it’s Barnabas.” There was a whinny from the horse. “See?”

“Barnabas,” Percival said slowly, and it seemed like the horse bobbed his head. “My horse is named Archer.” He had named it such for Roxy. 

Eggsy tilted his head. “Sorry, his soul is pure horse, not speaking to me. Only those with bit of magic are the ones I can hear. But he looks like he likes you, so bet he likes the name Archer.”

Percival looked at his horse. “Do you like Archer?” he asked. The horse just sort of looked back at him. He shook his head a bit. “What would you like to see this afternoon, Eggsy?”

“You are all gardeners here, show me some gardens!” Eggsy looked excited by the idea.

“I might not be the best tour guide, it has been suggested that I get a little too…detailed in my explanations.”

“Hey, if I am going to be part of your royal family, I’m not just going to sit there and look gorgeous. I want to be involved in whatever I can. So detailed is good. I mean I control the weather, that’s going to be super helpful right?”

“It will,” Percival had to admit. “Alright, I’ll show you some gardens.”

He mounted his horse, and Eggsy did the same, and soon they were out. He could feel his horse restless under him, and took him onto the grass off the lane. “Go ahead,” he said, and gave the barest nudge. His horse took off like a shot. Eggsy’s laugh echoed behind him and soon Swiftly Dances, no Barnabas, was passing them easily. They let the horses have their head until they were satisfied, and slowed to a walk headed east. They stopped on a small rise, and Percival pointed. “Gardens,” he said.

“Holy fucking hell!” Eggsy stared in awe.

It wasn’t rows, Percival knew flowers didn’t like rows. It was circle after circle, trees interspersed, ponds in a few places filled with even more flowers. It wasn’t the biggest of the country’s gardens, but it was close. It was 10 acres of flowers and plants and bee keeping. At one end was a greenhouse with more plants, and a few long buildings where work was done. They could see people in the flowers, attending to their tasks. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy quite contrary, would you like to see how my garden grows?” It was a silly rhyme that had originated in there lands a few hundred years ago when Queen Mary had restructured their growth cycle, changing everything.

“I really would,” Eggsy agreed.

They rode down, and Percival easily waved off the bows that the manager started to give them. “Pilar, Eggsy wants a tour.” He wondered why Eggsy was looking at her so intently. “Eggsy?”

“Her great great grandmother was a siren.”

Percival looked at Pilar. “Is that why Bors and Twitch are stupid for you?”

“No, sire, that is just because they are a stupid.” She grinned at him. “They needed no influence, and besides those were just family stories. No one believes them.”

“They are true,” Eggsy glared at her a bit, and moved closer to Percival. “And you’ve used it on him. I can feel it.”

“A wee increase in budget for water plants,” she said unrepentant.

“Not again,” Eggsy’s eyes flashed. “No one whammos Percival again.”

“And you have such authority to order me about.”

“Gonna once we get married,” Eggsy replied, and scowled a bit. “He’s a good king, why would you whammo him?”

“I was new,” she shrugged, “Brought in from across the seas for my skills. How was I to trust that he was a good prince? He wasn’t king then. Though he was doing much for the land, the king sick for a long time. I secured what I needed. What this garden needed.”

“He would have without the whammo.”

“I am right here,” Percival pointed out.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to protect you from whammos,” Eggsy reassured. “Look, I get it, I do. But going to have to insist, not again, okay? Because you know he would do anything for his people.”

“Except wed,” she said. “He leaves us to Charlie, who will strip us bare.”

“Hey I’m sorry, I would have been here sooner, but we got plenty of time,” Eggsy looked sad. “Your king is your king. Swear down.”

She watched him. “Interesting.”

“We square?” Eggsy held out his hand.

Pilar shook it. “Let us show you what we do here.” 

They started walking away, Percival completely forgotten. He enjoyed the sight of Eggsy walking away, and then realized he was honestly being forgotten. “Well then,” he frowned a bit. He stood there, and figured a king hurrying after them would look bad, but wondered what he should do instead.

“Hey, Maj,” Bors came up, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Carnivorous plants aren’t doing great, they could use your touch in the greenhouse.”

Percival nodded. “Did you know your wife was part siren?”

“Yeah, figured it out the fifth…no seventh time I walked into the wall when she sang in the bath. Makes things interesting sometimes. Sorry she put some whammo on you, but you know the potions we make with the water plants? Huge profit margin on those. Helped us update all the equipment.” They were walking towards the greenhouse. “So, he’s a royal?” Bors sounded eager. “We actually pulling this shit off?”

“There are…complications,” Percival said. “I cannot go into them right now, because beyond anything else you are just the worst gossip.”

“Hey, don’t use my truth against me. But we have a chance?” 

Percival looked to Bors and the man looked so hopeful. They had known each other for decades, been almost friends if station hadn’t kept them separate. He realized there was no reason now, no parents to keep them in their roles of King and farm manager. And fuck it, his people deserved hope.

He deserved hope.

Percival threw an arm over Bors’s shoulder in a hug, a gesture he had seldom allowed himself. Bors froze for a moment, and then leaned into the touch. “We have a chance,” Percival said. It was a touch of a lie, eventually the truth would be revealed, but then again Eggsy passed the first test, no commoner would have known such. If he had so much as a baronetcy, maybe they could pull this off. “Charlie and Chester are against it.”

“Well, I mean…” Bors handed him a vial. “Hard to be against it if you are stuck in the shitter long enough for say a man to get wed?”

“Roxy mentioned our people had a strong penchant for poison.”

“Twitch gave her something that would kill them, I morally cannot do that, this will just hurt a fuckton,” Bors grinned at him. 

Percival shook his head but took the vial, Bors would be too upset otherwise. “Show me the plants.”

They went into the greenhouse, and indeed the _Dentata Regis_ were looking a little droopy. “Hmmm,” Percival said. He sank his hands into the soil. “Something is a little off.”

“The readings all seem okay.” 

“Well, let’s get to work.” It was Percival’s turn to forget about Eggsy and everything else. He and Bors worked together as they had many times before, and Percival surrounded the flowers in his magic, and they decided to change out the soil a bit. They mixed in fresh fertilizer and Percival cut his arm to add a little blood because the Queen’s Teeth plant hungered for royal blood and he would always happily sacrifice for his people - the stamens of this flower were incredibly valuable. But something wasn’t quite right still. Bors was about to water the plants, and Percival could almost feel their sadness. “Oh, they need fresh rain water.” They were generally an indoor plant, too delicate, but sometimes they yearned.

“We have a rain barrel, full from the storm, last night that rolled in all weird.”

Percival smiled slowly, “We also have the storm.”

“I don’t understand,” Bors frowned. “How do we have a storm?”

“Let’s just check the other soil, I am sure it will be along soon enough.”

The men attended to the whole greenhouse, the labourers well used to their kind working side beside, not caring about the dirt or smells. Everything else was thriving. Though the space was starting to grow crowded. “Do we need another greenhouse?” he asked Bors.

“No, not for a couple years,” Bors said. “Just a matter of restructuring. Split a few more to the main farm. But…”

“But they’ve been focusing their energies more on of the base plants, you are building on the exotics here,” Percival finished.

“It is a good system,” Bors said. 

“Write a proposal for an expansion, bring it to council.” 

“I will,” Bors agreed. He was about to say more, but the door was thrown open.

“I LOVE IT HERE!” Eggsy shouted.

Percival smiled at the flower petals in his hair, bit of pollen on his cheek, streak of honey on his shirt. “And the pressing equipment in the barn? It is incredible, Father would have a field day with it.”

“I thought he was the court wizard, like you are hoping to be here?”

“Sure sure, but don’t mean that you can’t be fascinated by the mechanics of it all. He’s a tinkerer. That’s what magic is really, in the end. Tinkering with things we don’t really see, can’t understand.” Eggsy grinned at him. “Lots for me to tinker with here.”

“We could actually use your tinkering right now,” Percival said, and Eggsy’s smile grew.

“You need me?”

“I do.” Percival looked at him. “I think I might rather need you a lot?”

“Oh, I’m okay with you needing me. That sounds good, to be needed by you.”

“They are adorable,” Bors whispered to Pilar, but in the greenhouse it was almost a shout. “Maj said we should have hope. For you know, happy ever after.”

Percival flushed when Eggsy’s gaze changed, softened warmed. “You said that?” Eggsy asked. “That your people should have hope, because of me?”

Percival just shrugged, and pulled Eggsy down the rows, away from his people. “The Queen’s Teeth, are sad, they want to feel rain on their petals, but they are a very delicate plant, and we can’t risk just putting them out and hoping for the correct sort of rain.”

“What sort of rain do they need?”

“A bit heavier than a mist? Gentle spring rain, on a warm day, that you run out into, to feel against your cheek?” That was more romantic than he would usually say.

“You and I are going to do so much running in the rain,” Eggsy promised.

“And likely catch colds.”

“So we feed each other soup under the blankets,” Eggsy said. “Are these the plant, they look creepy.”

“They are creepy,” Percival replied. “A hybrid of dead flowers, dark flowers, interesting magic. Every ruler of the land has a flower created for them. This was in fact for the Mary Mary of the poem. She was…ruthless.”

“Is your flower somewhere around here?” Eggsy turned like he would magically see a flower that looked like Percival or something.

“I have not done enough for our people to warrant the creation of such,” Percival replied. 

“You will, sire, one day, we adore you,” Pilar promised.

“Thank you,” Percival smiled at her. “But Eggsy is the one with true ability that we need.” He looked over, “Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded, and rolled up his sleeves. He hovered his hands over the flowers. “Gentle, romantic rain coming up,” he said, and began to cast.

All the magic that he had pulled to himself until now had been accidental, and Percival watched curious to see what his magic was like when focused. Objectively he could see the training in Eggsy. His gestures were crisp, the words that rolled off his tongue had perfect pronunciation. And it all looked incredibly natural, he wasn’t forcing power to himself, he just carried it.

He also looked utterly enchanting.

A thought which made Percival’s lips quirk in a smile. A magic man being enchanting was amusing. Clouds formed over the flowers, and soon the gentle rain fell on the flowers. Percival went and sunk his hands into the soil, could feel the flowers perking up. He listened and felt carefully. Waited. “Okay Eggsy, they will be content soon,” he said. He knew sometimes it could be difficult to pull magic back, and wanted to give Eggsy the time to ease out of casting.

“Just say when,” Eggsy replied.

A moment later Percival pulled his hands out of the soil. “When,” he said.

Eggsy lifted his hands, and the small cluster of clouds siphoned through the few open panels in the greenhouse and the misting soft rain fell over the whole of the farm. He held out a hand, “Run in the rain with me.”

“Let me wash my hands?”

“What do I care?” Eggsy took his filthy hand, and pulled him outside.

Percival took over the lead and wound them through his favourite paths, the rain bringing out the smell of all the flowers. They stopped under a tree. “How long will the rain last?”

“Just a couple more minutes. Enough to make a pretty rainbow,” Eggsy said. “Can anyone pick the flowers here? I mean you have no fences.”

“The people cannot full harvest they know we need it to keep the country running, but the royal policy has always been, your child has a cold, you can come pluck a couple flowers for your house potions,” Percival explained. “Most people respect the honour system.”

“Okay, good,” Eggsy went back under the rain, and plucked a flower. He returned and with a formal royal bow presented it to Percival. “For you.”

“You picked my favourite.” It was a simple sprig, nothing fancy, just small purple flowers, innocent, sweet. But it was a survivor. He took it from Eggsy, and brought it to his nose. It had a strong scent for such a small flower.

“Course I did, remember, I’m magic?” Eggsy leaned against the tree and looked out. “Back home, the land is more dramatic I guess? When the world was formed, there were lots of leftover bits, we sort of got them all. I like the quiet of the land here, the soft hills, the smell of the coast.”

“Are you the heir to the Kingdom?”

“Sort of?” Eggsy looked at him. “Technically yeah, I am. Son of the king kind of makes you heir, and all the paperwork says it is mine when Dad dies, or just says yeah I’m done.”

“I don’t think you can just be done being king,” Percival pointed out.

“Yeah, who’d stop Dad, especially with Father standing behind him, just pouring off magic, evil sword strapped to his back?” Eggsy snorted a bit. “But remember I said Father was mucking about with time magic?”

“A bit.” Eggsy said a lot. He found it charming. He could picture gardening, Eggsy bouncing around him filling the air with his ramblings. The plants would like the happy noise. He would like the happy noise.

“So, well, guess he saw something, either with that, or one of the visions he decides to have every few years. I’m placeholder, guess my daughter is going to rule the lands of myths and magic. Bit worried about it, because all joking aside, ruling the Men of Kings is a horrid job, but Father says she’ll be more than up to the task. Just got to raise her right.” Eggsy bit his lip. “How do you like the name Daisy?”

“It is sweet,” Percival said. “Not a flower we actually grow much here, beyond personal gardens.”

“We’ll grow one, one day.”

“So sure?”

“Why not?” Eggsy moved closer took Percival’s hand. “Been dreaming about you my whole life.”

“Have you?” The rain was stopping. “Were they happy dreams?”

“The happiest,” Eggsy promised. “We’re going to be happy.”

Percival desperately wanted Eggsy to be right. He hoped the man was right.

He hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew it was a dream, because while some flowers glowed in the night, they were few and rare. And every flower around him was singing and glowing.

That was another good sign -- flowers didn’t sing, and they especially didn't sing love ballads.

There was a path though, and since it was a dream, so he decided to walk along it. He plucked a flower and it flew away; to his left, the flowers were slowly turning into waves that lapped at the shore. It was a far more fanciful dream than he usually had. But it had been a rather more fanciful couple of days.

He saw a figure in the distance, creating swirling lights. They were under a tree that looked remarkably like the one he and Eggsy had stood under.

Percival hoped he was dreaming of Eggsy. Because in dream his lack of standing wouldn’t matter a whit. He hurried along the path, but it seemed to always curve away from the figure under the tree, and he was finding that rather vexing so he stopped following the path, and began to cut through the flowers to get to Eggsy.

As he neared though, as he could just make out Eggsy’s features, a rock to his right split open and a terrifying creature leaped out. He was all fire and ash, perhaps human, but eyes black, smoke pouring off his skin, and a blade screaming on his back. “You,” the man’s voice was northern, of barbarians and men who painted themselves blue. “You, I can feel him on you. Where are you?” He unsheathed the sword, and the screams grew louder. “Do you harm him?”

“Who?” Percival for a moment stepped back in fear, but then he fixed his feet. “Whoever you are looking for, I will not aid you demon.”

“Demon? Why the fuck would ye think I am a demon?”

The dream apparition seemed almost offended.

“Well, look at you,” another figure sprung out from the rock. “Really, this is how you dream cast? No wonder we haven’t found him, if you are going around terrifying everyone.” The figure was in royal military garb, and an eye patch, hair flopping about. “You stuffed shirt, you need to have charm doing this.”

“Our son is missing,” the demon roared, “And this man is with him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am fucking sure you annoying peacock, you can see Eggsy’s soul all over him!” The demon came closer. “Where are you, I can’t quite see it. Tell me what you have done to him, or every time you fall asleep, you will suffer untold nightmares.”

Percival stood his ground. “No,” he said. “I will not betray that mildly insane lad to a demon.” He froze when the other man tilted his head and blinked. Somehow that was more terrifying than the screaming sword.

“Did you call my son and heir, mildly insane?”

“He is, but I don’t mind,” Percival said. All of a sudden he relaxed. “Oh I don’t mind at all do I? You two are the manifestation of the stories he has told me about his fathers.” He looked at them. “He doesn’t look much like either of you.”

“He’s adopted, we did a few blood magic rituals that make him a true heir,” Merlin explained. “Harry’s blood courses enough through his veins that it is valid.”

“That sounds…I feel like a surrogate might be easier.”

“Neither of us could get it up enough for that, no matter the magic Merlin tried, our cocks only rise for each other.” Harry smiled at Merlin. “It is quite romantic really.”

“Yes, soft dicks, always spectacularly romantic. Now where the fuck is our son?” Merlin asked.

“He’s just right there,” Percival gestured, but Eggsy and the tree were gone. “Bother, I was looking forward to the dream. I could kiss him as much as I want in a dream.”

“Kiss him in real life,” Harry suggested.

“Oh, I cannot do too much of that,” Percival said. “If I do, I am sure I shall fall very much in love with him.”

“Well of course you will, he’s perfection,” Harry snapped. “Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?”

“To keep my kingdom out of Charlie Heskith’s hands I have to wed royal within the week, and well -” Percival quieted, just shrugged. If he couldn’t dream of Eggsy he would much rather wake up, and he turned and tried to walk away. Merlin shouted, and Percival found himself rather stuck. “This is my dream,” Percival frowned. “I should be able to bend the world to my will.” He blinked and they were both in front of him, and he was in a place he didn’t recognize at all. A mage’s chamber to be sure, but it was full of odd inventions and mechanics as it was potions and cauldrons.

“All worlds bend to my will,” Merlin said.

Percival honestly rather believed the dream figure. “I would like to wake up now.”

“Not until you tell us where our son is,” Harry’s voice didn't rise, but the words were sharp and almost tore at Percival’s skin.

“No,” Percival said. He swallowed when that screaming sword rested next to his neck. “I am no warrior, and my magic is small,” he said, “But I am a king, for a few days more.”

“What do we care about the throne you sit on. We care about our son.”

“My father raised me to believe that it was my job to care and protect those around me. He is around me. And I will protect him, even in my ways that are smaller than yours. My silence will protect him, and if you kill me, I just wake up. So do it.” Percival looked at them both. “I will not betray such a good soul as Eggsy.”

“You smell like flowers.” The sword left his throat, and he could see Merlin smiling. “We found you walking in flowers.”

“I am a gardener.”

“A king gardener, thank you. You may wake up now, and tell Eggsy when you see him next -”

“No, you will tell him nothing, you won’t remember this at all.”

“Why not?” Merlin turned to Harry.

“Because don’t you want to have some fun?”

“Fucking hell, Harry. Last time you had fun, I lost my legs.”

“Pish tosh, we found them didn’t we?” Harry smiled. “Wake up, my fellow king. Wake up.”

Percival bolted upright in bed. “Where did they find the legs?” he said out loud, with no understanding of why he did so. He was sure he had been having a very bizarre dream, a nightmare, but it was completely fading from mind. He was too restless though, to fall back asleep. He threw a robe over his sleep trousers, and went to his private garden.

Eggsy had somehow found his way in again.

“They are looking for you,” he blurted out when he saw the young man. Eggsy was leaning against the tree. Also in sleep trousers, but nothing else. He even had bare feet.

“Who are?”

“I don’t know?” Percival shook his head. “I had an odd dream, and needed the garden.” He went and sat on the bench. “You?”

“Not been asleep yet,” Eggsy answered.

“It is rather late, and Chester will have a far harder test for you tomorrow.”

“I can pass anything that buffoon sets before me,” Eggsy dismissed, far too easily for Percival’s liking.

“I imagine though a full night’s sleep would help with that?”

“It is so quiet here,” Eggsy replied. “Home is louder.”

“Are people awake at all hours?”

Eggsy shook his head. “The hum of magic, the whispers of the gods. The winding of time. The stars are even loud.” Eggsy laughed a bit. “Always complained about the noise, and now I miss it dreadfully.”

“We are a quiet land, won’t you be bored without all that?” Percival played a bit with the belt of his robe. “It sounds rather fantastical, your home.” No place that could be real, but it was clearly standing in for sleeping in bars or alleys.

“It is rather fantastical,” Eggsy looked at him. “But I like it here. I’ll get used to the quiet.”

Percival had a thought. “If we wed -”

“When we wed,” Eggsy corrected gently.

“You said you could become the court wizard.” Percival stood. He didn’t even realize he had held out his hand, until Eggsy’s palm was touching his. He took him through the keep up into the attic. “Here,” he said. It was pitch black. “Oh, yes, do you have the magic to light a fire?”

Flames appeared in Eggsy’s hand, and they could actually see a bit. Percival pointed. “Fire place, always prepped.”

Eggsy threw the flames, and the kindling caught easily. Percival walked over with a taper he took off the wall and lit a couple of the lamps as well. “There we go,” he said. He looked around. “The servants kept it in decent shape. And I think you’ll like this.” He went to a rope and pulled hand over hand, until a portion of the roof opened up and showed the stars. He turned to Eggsy, “Do you like it?”

Eggsy was slowly looking around. The space was huge, broken up by the beams holding the roof aloft. There were shelves and cauldrons, tools, and book. In the corner there was even a bed and bathtub. A pretty screen to block it off. “It’s wonderful. I worked in Father’s space plenty, but it was just so full of him. I could have all this?”

“You could,” Percival replied. “If you want. When we wed.” He hadn’t needed to be corrected from if that time. “I don’t think the space hums though.” He couldn’t hear anything.

Eggsy smiled, and Percival was completely sunk. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” he promised. Percival watched as Eggsy drew magic to himself and then flung it out to all corners of the space. It somehow seemed more alive. “I’m going to make you such good magic in here.” Eggsy reached up, and Percival watched as he seemed to bring the stars right down into the room. They swirled about them both, and Percival felt like they were nudging him towards Eggsy. 

They were making a noise, just like Eggsy said.

“You really need sleep,” Percival insisted.

“So do you.”

“I don’t have to pass a bullshit test tomorrow created by a complete and total arse pimple.” Percival touched the stars. They tickled a bit. “If you can’t sleep in the room we provided, could you sleep in here?”

“Yeah, might do.”

Percival felt something nudge at his brain, from his dream. “I told them I couldn’t kiss you.”

“Who? And why not?” 

Eggsy was a hair width away. The stars were shining so softly.

“Because if I did that too much, I’d fall in love you.” Percival looked at Eggsy, and kissed him gently. “Go to sleep,” he said and hurried out of the mage’s chambers.

*

Merlin cast in the bowl of broken dreams. He smiled as the water changed colour. “Found you,” he whispered.

Harry body checked Merlin out of the way. “Where? Where is he? Do we need to rescue him? Who am I killing for hurting our son?” He grabbed the bowl, and the magic seared his fingers and he dropped it spilling all the waters everywhere. “You did write down where he is, correct?”

“With what fucking quill, you annoying git?” Merlin was naked, as he often cast in the nude when it was just he and Harry, because his idiot husband liked it. “Great, I need to do this magic all over again, and it is too late now for it to work.” He glared at his husband. “And I’ll be doing it alone.”

“He might be in danger!”

“Yeah, I know, he might be falling in love with an idiot just like a did!” Merlin got in Harry’s face. “Calm down before I murder you, you annoying pillock.”

“Why aren’t you more worried, you stuffed shirt?” Harry snarled.

“Because we kept him safe, and sheltered from the normal world aye, but we taught him everything we know,” Merlin said softly. He cupped his husband’s cheek. “He is the best of us, Harry. He’ll be fine. And the man in the dream? Oh, but he is going to fall so in love with our boy. Desperately in love. Like how much I love your flat arse.”

“As much as I love your bony legs,” Harry protested just to be contrary. “I miss him.”

“I do too. Tomorrow night, we’ll find him,” Merlin promised.

Harry kissed him hard, “I know you will. Now come to bed.”

“I am not waiting until we get to a bed.” Merlin’s laugh was dark, and he pushed them both to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Percival was back on the throne again. But there was a better cushion now, so that was something. He didn’t like how smug Chester and Charlie looked, he bet they were planning to test Eggsy on obscure table manners or such. Stuff that Percival didn’t even know. He could never remember what fork to use. He had actually stolen most of the shrimp forks for gardening purposes. 

Roxy stood next to him, Tilde having gone for her day to volunteer at the library. She had wanted to stay but the children of the town counted on Tilde, and he had insisted she go. “I have a good feeling about him,” Roxy whispered.

“I have many feelings about him,” Percival replied just as quietly. “But those feelings don’t make him royal.”

“I am sure he is at least noble,” she whispered back. “No one not nobility, would know what he did at the last test.”

“Chester and Charlie would say that isn’t enough,” Percival was resigned. “I am seriously debating some of those poison vials.”

“I were you were but you aren’t.”

“I’m not,” he agreed. He couldn’t kill a person. But he could think very nasty thoughts about their cocks getting boils. He thought them as loudly and strongly as he could. “I like him Roxy.”

“He seems insane.”

Percival laughed a bit. “Only a little.” He liked it. It was such a happy unhinged. It was a balance to his quiet and seriousness. He looked to the door and Eggsy came in. He couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his smile.

“Never seen you smile at someone like that before. It well suits you,” Roxy said.

Eggsy approached, and gave a small bow. “My king.” He then came all the way up, and kissed Percival’s nose. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Percival said. “I trust the change in your accommodations helped you sleep?”

Charlie snorted, “Is that how you are winning him over?” He made a crass sucking cock gesture.

Eggsy looked at him. “I don’t get it, I’m sorry that must be a regional gesture? Could you explain it?” He frowned. “Did I make him food to win him over? No, I can’t cook.” 

It was difficult to tell if Eggsy was mocking Charlie, or entirely innocent to the gesture, but Percival enjoyed the way that Charlie flushed. “Yes, Charlie, please do explain your gesture for us all.” Oh he managed to go even redder, that was impressive.

“I do believe it is time for the second test to begin,” Chester interjected, saving Charlie as he always did. “This next test is important, vital to a kingdom.” He gestured to a table that was covered, and then dramatically whisked the covers off. “A true royal knows how to defend his borders.” There were a half dozen different swords on the table. “And it is doubly vital in this land since Percival is…well, there is a reason that he was excused from fencing lessons growing up.”

Charlie snickered. “Miracle he ever figured out which end was the pointy end.” He looked over expecting to see Percival look upset, but Percival just shrugged.

“Indeed, I am not a fighter, I have no head for it. I do have a mind that believes in hiring and promoting those who do have the head for such. Roxy leads the royal guard, and there is no better soldier than her. Our small navy has proven its worth again and again under the leadership of Taliesin. No, I cannot fight with a sword, but I trust those around me that can.”

“And this is a detriment to your people. It will take Charlie a long time once he is king to fix that.”

“Yeah, see, I understand being a soldier,” Charlie smirked at Percival. “I can fight to protect my people. You can’t even fight enough to get me out of here.”

The thoughts of dick boils increased to include oozing pus from his nipples. 

“I’m not going to fight,” Eggsy told them, and the whole room froze.

“So you choose to forfeit this test!” Chester crowed.

“No, there is no one in this room who is a fair fight yeah?” Eggsy shrugged. “I’d kick Charlie’s arse in a second.”

“Like a street rat like you is equal to my years of training. There is a difference between a pub brawl and a rapier. I would destroy you.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Bruv, I’ve taken down a mountain troll by myself, you are fucking nothing to me.”

“Well, if you have proper royal training, the sort Percival failed out of,” Chester smiled, “You can at least show us the proper forms. The motions any fighter knows.”

Eggsy frowned at him. “What are you talking about? There are no forms, you find the weapon that calls to your soul, you practice to how defend, how to survive, and as a last resort how to kill, and you don’t fucking use it unless you mean to use it until the end.”

“He means this,” Roxy said. She walked over, and picked up a rapier, and went through the basic forms. “Surely you arms tutor taught you that.”

Eggsy began laughing, “Were you fighting or dancing? That’s hilarious.” He looked around at everyone. “Wait, that is really a fighting thing? That you people do here? Jesus no wonder the Men of Kings are the ones keeping the world safe. Fucking hell.” He looked at Roxy. “You fight with a bow, mostly, that I understand. I’m not the best, but I could hit some targets I suppose?”

“Prove you can defend the throne, or forfeit,” Chester said.

Charlie whistled, and all the guards they had traveled with them went to the dais and surrounded Percival. Percival felt a sword against his throat.

“Sorry, sir, but they pay the bills. Sometimes.”

Percival didn’t dare shift his head, but he did his eyes. “I pay all the time, just pointing that out.” He looked back at Eggsy and grew very worried. “Call this off,” Percival called out quickly. “Before he does something.”

“What’s he going to do?” Charlie snorted. “He’s failed this test. He is no royal.”

“I would suggest that you call your guards away from the king, and then get on your fucking hands and knees and beg Percival’s forgiveness for this stunt.” Eggsy looked at Charlie. “Now.”

Charlie went to the table, and picked up a sword. “Make me. I challenge you to a duel! Prove your royal training.”

“Do you think I play at war, like you? Do you think I haven’t stood at Dad’s side, weapon in hand, and faced the utter darkness that wanted to consume the world and pushed it back? Do you think that Father did not teach me how to bend the world to my will, to my needs? Do you know what I have done, all so that boys like you can play pretend at being a hero?” Percival watched Eggsy walk forward slowly with each word. He wasn’t walking to the table though. Percival really would have liked him to have picked up a sword. Because as much as Charlie sucked, he did know what he was doing.

“Eggsy,” Percival called out, the sword at his throat pressed in, and he quieted.

Eggsy looked over at him. “I’d ease up there, guardsman.”

“I’m fine,” Percival promised but when he swallowed, the movement caused the smallest cut. 

“We only take a life, to protect another,” Eggsy whispered. Finally Charlie stepped back a little, seeing the power in Eggsy that Percival thought so very clear. “And it is clear that I have to protect my love.”

There was a huge clap of thunder, and the whole building almost shook. Eggsy waved his hands, and he was in black armor, two odd swords in his hands. Curved, small, but he was holding them casually, naturally. “You have abused and belittled a good man, a great one, and I am tired of it.”

“You are nothing,” Charlie said, but his voice shook.

“Again, not me, HIM!” Eggsy roared. Lightning crackled all around him, and he moved straight for Charlie. “And I am done with it.” The lightning arced from hand to hand, bouncing off his armor, wreathing him like a crown. He swung, and Charlie was pushed back. 

“Holy fuck,” Percival whispered.

“I have never seen the like,” a guard replied, and Percival could just see the poor man cross himself.

Percival watched as Eggsy was ruthless, just pushing Charlie back, a blur of motion and strength. He was astonishing. He could even see that Roxy was impressed, and no fighter impressed Roxy. Watching Eggsy like this made Percival hungry, desperate to know what Eggsy’s armor would feel like against his skin. 

It was a really inappropriate time to grow aroused.

But everything had been the best sort of chaos since Eggsy had arrived. He hated chaos, but Eggsy shaped chaos seemed another breed entirely. Roxy loved him, and would defend him, but he had never imagined anyone being as Eggsy was right now. He had Charlie on his knees begging. Percival quite liked that.

“Guards,” Chester called out. He had to speak loudly to be heard over Charlie’s babbling, begging for his life. They quickly stepped away from Percival, but made no move to defend Charlie.

Percival immediately ran forward, and stepped between Eggsy and Charlie. Eggsy’s eyes were black. “Thank you, Eggsy. For your protection.” He held up his hands, the lightning jumped to his fingers, it tingled but didn’t hurt. He realized how very in control Eggsy was of his powers. He was magnificent. And very focused on showing Charlie the error of his ways. “If you kill Charlie right now, it would be an act of war. I will not lead our people into a fight just because a neighbouring ruler is a complete toad.”

“He has never been taught a lesson. I could teach him one.”

“Oh trust me, from the smell coming from his trousers, I am pretty sure he has learned something today,” Percival promised. “Chester, do you agree that Eggsy passed this test, or do I step out of the way?”

“He passes,” Charlie shouted quickly. “He passes.”

“He passes,” Chester agreed reluctantly. “He can protect the kingdom as a real royal should.”

Eggsy growled a little at what was clearly a dig at Percival, but Percival just put a hand over Eggsy's heart. Eggsy looked at him, eyes still magic tinted. 

“This is…I have many strong thoughts about how you look right now.”

“Are they good thoughts?”

Percival smiled at him. “Oh not at all. They are very bad thoughts.” He saw Eggsy’s face fall, and realized the lad didn’t understand what he meant. “The sort of thoughts that only should be said in our bedroom after we are wed. By candlelight and wearing much much less.”

“Ohhhhh, those types of thoughts. Dad has those thoughts about Father. Dad has been hit with truth magic a great deal and we have all had to suffer those thoughts. Hated them. But you aren’t my parents, so bet I would like them.” Eggsy was still quivering though. Relaxing but clearly still thinking about dispatching Charlie.

Percival stepped forward, and leaned into Eggsy’s ear. “All I can think of is how you would glow in my bed, if my touches could make you pull down the heavens.” He started to move back and grazed his lips against Eggsy’s jaw. “If you kill Charlie you would have to be arrested and we could hardly get wed in time if that happens.” He could feel all the tension seep out of Eggsy and the lightning, armor, and weapons all disappeared. “There we go.”

“You know how they say good neighbours good borders? I don’t think after we marry I want to be good neighbours with Charlie,” Eggsy said.

“To be fair, I don’t think they’ll want to be good neighbours with us either,” Percival pointed out.

“One test left, boys,” Roxy gave a little finger wave to Chester and Charlie. 

Chester had hauled Charlie up, and was glaring at him. They swiftly left the chamber, and the guards all followed, most of them apologizing to Percival as they walked by.

“Start planning our wedding Percival, we have this in the bag,” Eggsy grinned at him.

Percival smiled back at him, wishing desperately that was true.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival didn’t go to his private garden. It didn’t hold what he needed at this moment, for what he was feeling. Instead Percival took his horse, and rode right into the centre of town. It seemed that Bors had been spreading word, because there were smiling faces and people shouting good luck, and we know this will work, and the like. He gave polite nods to his people, but focused on his task. He went to the church that was the heart of the town.

It was old, even older than the keep, covered in ivy and flowers, the windows just barely visible. He went inside and breathed in; you didn’t smell incense or candle wax, relics.

You smelled flowers.

He breathed in slowly. They had been his mother’s favourite flowers, the ones that bloomed in the church. To people not from their land, he supposed they would be weeds, the small buds coming up through the ground. But to them, to his people, they were flowers, the first king's flowers - they were the smell of hope and promise. He walked through the church to stairs at the side, and down into the basement. The walls were held up by ancient roots, mushrooms were in corners, and more flowers that liked the dark. 

The royal crypt was so very full of life for a place that held a few dozen bodies. 

He went to a patch of ground, and sat. He ran his fingers over the packed down earth. A rock was embedded in the earth, the only sign that his parents were there. There were no fancy coffins for the royal family, no public mausoleum. Their bodies were buried in cloth in the ground below the church, to tend the soil once more, a last time to provide for their people. “I miss you,” he whispered. “You didn’t prepare me enough for all this. You prepared me to take care of our people, and I was doing that. I gave them Roxy, because she would have been everything to our people, far more than I can be. And it turned out that wouldn’t work. You told me, you told me trust the sky, tend the garden. Trust the sky, tend the garden. I remember those words even before I remember you saying that you loved me. It took me far too many years to realize I was a garden you tended. But there could have been just a touch more tending.” He lay down in the dirt over where his parents had been buried. “You would like him. Eggsy.”

He stared at the ceiling before he closed his eyes. He dug his fingers into the dirt just a bit. He called his small bit of magic to himself, sank it into the ground underneath him. He could feel the bugs moving in the earth, could feel roots getting the nourishment they needed. The cycle of life that was so vital to their country’s well being.

As long as the flowers budded in the church, their people would be fine, or so the bards always sang.

“Mama, you would adore his smile and his stories. Father, you would appreciate his protective streak. He wants us to name our children after flowers. He is so very insane, my Eggsy.” Percival felt a tear fall. “And he can’t be mine, because then I lose the kingdom. Lose what you taught me to tend.” A few more tears slid down his cheeks and hit the earth. “I don’t know what to do,” he said. “I could really use your tending.” The scant water from his tears rolled a little on the uneven earth. After a moment a scent was closer. He turned his head and opened his eyes.

A small bud was blooming. His mother’s royal flower, _The Soft Kiss_. Maybe his magic had called it forth, or maybe he was being tended to even now, because there was no natural way it should be there. He plucked it and there was no root. He brought it to his lips and a thousand memories flood his mind. And he felt a calm come over him.

No other royal person was going to come that he could wed. He had burned those bridges, or they just weren’t interested in the small country, in him.

If he did not wed, Charlie would win.

If he wed poorly, Charlie would win.

At this point, Charlie won no matter what.

“Thank you, Mama,” Percival said softly, and stood. “I’ll bring him by after the honeymoon,” he promised. He went upstairs again. People had come into the church. A great number of people, and when they saw him, they all knelt. “I’m sorry?” He looked around, and the ground of the church was almost completely covered in blossoms. It hadn’t even bloomed like that when he had been crowned.

But he hadn’t wanted it then, not with his whole heart.

And as he prepared to give it up, he realized how much he wished he could lead his people. “The flowers bloom.”

Their cleric came up to him. “They do, your majesty. They bloom for you.” He knelt as well. “Something has changed. We can all feel it, the church just a few minutes ago, bloomed, every single bud. Your mother’s flowers, where usually it is the original king’s flower.”

He looked at his people. “I don’t care how many flowers are on the ground, the stone has to be hurting your knees. Please, sit.” He saw a young man, about 17ish. “Ride my horse to the keep, and ask for Eggsy and bring him here. And if you could do it without the walking farts that are the Kings, know about it, that would be wonderful. Roxy will aid you.” He flushed and turned to his cleric. “My apologies, Father.”

“Not at all, they are just the worst.” The cleric smiled at him. “But we understand that perhaps we will not have to worry about them for long?”

Percival looked at the hundred or so who had gathered, more were coming in. “I cannot promise you that. I can only trust the sky and tend the garden.” He moved a bit, centering himself. “His name is Eggsy Unwin. He declares himself royal and Chester King doubts. I doubt. But he has passed two of the three tests that Chester has set.”

“That then proves it, sire,” a person shouted. “He passes the third, we are good.”

“Don’t royals have like all sorts of proof they are royal?” someone else called out. “Just get the proof.”

“The proof couldn’t be here in time, before the anniversary. And…” Percival looked at the crowd. “Eggsy swears he is the heir and Prince of the Men of Kings.” He saw the cleric cross himself, and the murmur in the crowd quickly became a roar. “Please,” Percival said. He didn’t raise his voice but they all quieted nonetheless. “They are bedtime stories, myth. Madmen, and legends. Heroes we all dreamed of being. Well…not me, I never wanted to be more than your gardener. He might be a prince, or he might be a conman, or a peddler.”

“But you hope,” another insisted.

“No, not anymore,” Percival looked at the flower in his hand and smiled. “I love him. It has been forty eight hours? Not even, and I love him the way our real hero, our Lady Roxanne loves her Tilde. I love him the way Father loved Mama. I love the sun in his hair, the sky in his eyes. His smile, his magic, his stories. He is an impossible creature, and I realize how little impossible I have had in my life.” Percival looked at the people gathered. “I’m sorry, that I could not be better for you. That I didn’t tend you better. Please forgive me.”

He bowed his head, knelt to his people, and waited for the people to scream, to yell, be furious that this meant they were stuck with Charlie.

“Well, looks like we have one hell of a party to plan,” Bors shouted, Percival hadn't noticed him in the crowd, and the whole church cheered. “Maj, if you are happy, well, we’ll all trust the sky a bit. No way does God want that arsehole in charge of us, it will get sorted.” There was laughter and more cheering, and Percival smiled a bit.

The doors were flung open, and Eggsy walked in. “Hey, this boy came and got me? Said it was urgent, you needed me. Why are you kneeling? And why are there so many pretty flowers growing out of your church ground? That’s nice. Our main church got ruined by a slight conflict with the Unseelie Court, now a gaping hole in the middle of it that just leads to an endless void. Void’s name is Bob. Pretty nice void. When you shout into it, it shouts back.”

Percival looked at Eggsy, and held out the small flower in his hand. His heart felt so very full and so very light. “Eggsy Unwin, Prince of…a whole bunch of things that I can’t quite remember at the moment.”

Eggsy seemed to recognize that something was happening. “Eggsy Unwin, Lord of the Air, Knight of the Golden Morning, Bearer of the Sacred Calls, Honoured by the Seelie, Protector of the Forgotten realms, Prince of the Men of Kings, heir and son of King Harry Hart and Lord Mage of the Winds and the Moon Merlin of the In between.”

Percival repeated all of that. “I, Percival Morton, King of Fairerglen, kneel in our church, our place of promise and hope, and ask that you bind yourself to me. Wed me.”

“Don’t I have to pass one more test, before we can do this?” Eggsy was frowning. “I’m sure there was one more test.”

“I love you. A little bit, and tomorrow I will love you more. And more again the day after that. Eventually the world will not be able to hold all the love I carry for you. Pass the test or not, I don’t care, because I will still love you and want to be your husband. We can name our children after flowers, have a farm, tend them and tend the earth, and live happily ever after.”

“A farm to get away to on weekends would be brilliant. Not that your keep isn’t cool, but a small place, where we don’t have duties, but just are a family. That will be good, yeah,” Eggsy agreed. He came over and knelt on the ground next to Percival. “I am going to pass the last test, you know.”

“I don’t care,” Percival swore. He put the flower behind Eggsy’s ear. “Marry me, my impossible prince.”

“I don’t know why Father and Dad made falling in love seem so difficult. Pretty easy to me,” Eggsy kissed Percival’s nose. “And don’t worry about your love filling up this world, I know where there are a few extras.”

Percival cupped Eggsy’s face, and kissed him rather deeply and inappropriately considering they were kneeling in church.

“Well then, I think we can all agree this counts as the acknowledgment of their intention to wed. First call of such, we do it again tomorrow, and the next. The day after we wed our King to his love!” The cleric's voice rang out and made it official. The whole crowd roared and cheered, and Percival ignored it all to kiss Eggsy again.

“Come on, we got a royal party to plan,” Bors called and people poured out to plan, to decorate, to spread gossip.

Percival let Eggsy draw away when he leaned back. “I’m still gonna beat the third test, because beyond anything else, don’t you want to see Chester actually explode in rage?”

Percival laughed. “I admit that sounds fun.” He leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I wouldn’t care if you were the lowest of peddlers. My heart, my everything is yours.”

“Good thing, isn’t it, that I am a prince, and am making everything work out in that happy ever after way?” 

“Good thing,” Percival agreed. He touched the flower buds that carpeted the church ground. 

His mother really would have adored Eggsy.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dinner and they were all in the dining hall, and everyone seemed in very good spirits. The servants were almost bouncing, Roxy was beaming, and Eggsy’s foot rested next to his. Luckily Chester and Charlie were so full of themselves they did not notice the elevated mood of everyone around them. They were busy whispering together, and being incredibly secretive.

That was fine, he had a secret too.

Percival squeezed Eggsy’s thigh, and perhaps enjoyed the way the lad squeaked a little too much. A beam of sunlight shone for a moment against a wall, before Eggsy focused and it disappeared. A servant giggled as she poured wine.

“Stop that dreadful noise, when I’m king here, you’ll be the first I fire,” Charlie snapped. She stumbled as she stepped away, and he ended up with a lap full of wine. When he raised his hand to strike her, Roxy snarled and had a knife ready to throw.

“Abuse of a servant carries a fine and ten days in jail,” Percival commented. He looked at Charlie. “Would you like to shit in a hole in the ground for 10 days?”

Charlie’s hand came down. “When I am king -” he began, expression murderous.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Bruv, old gods take the hint, you are losing here. Seriously, how thick are you?”

“So confident?” Chester smiled, a cold ugly thing. “I fear you may be putting the cart before the horse.”

“Oh I passed the other two fine, not too worried,” Eggsy shrugged. He looked at Chester. “You are such a small man.” 

Percival choked on his wine. Eggsy hadn’t said it cruelly, just so matter of fact, and he could see how the blow hit Chester hard. “What is the third test, Chester?”

“It is already in place, and we will find out in the morning if Eggsy passed,” Chester was smug, but not his usually blowhard smug - this had a surety to it and Percival didn't like that.

“No,” Percival said firmly. “Because vague like that you could easily say he failed, and we have no way to disprove it.”

“You don’t trust my word?”

“Of course I don’t, you are a weasel,” Percival snapped. “What is the test?”

“It is a test of true refinement, of the grace and mien, that all true royals carry,” Chester replied. “To say more, would ruin the test.”

“I have an idea,” Eggsy said. “It isn’t my strength, but anyone here do some bottling magic?”

“Cook can, sir,” a servant said.

Percival had no idea what that sort of magic was, but nodded. “Fetch Cook, please.”

A few minutes later the cook came, carrying an empty bottle.

“Hiya, dinner was brilliant, again. If I wasn’t stupid hung up on Percival already, swear down, I’d marry him for your cooking.”

The cook flushed in pleasure. “Thank you, sir.” She was gripping the bottle. “What needs, bottling, sir?”

“A secret, can you do that?”

“Bottled the secret of my dandelion wine, I did. Won the fair 5 years in a row with that recipe.”

Percival watched Eggsy blink. “Dandelion wine?”

“Indeed, sir. Sweet and tender, and packs a wallop. His majesty has been known to drink one cup to many, he has, and well the kingdom always enjoys that.” She winked a bit. “Begging your pardon, sire.”

“Tell me you have a couple bottles we can drink at our wedding,” Eggsy begged.

“Of course, sir.”

“Presumptuous tit,” Charlie said. 

Eggsy just ignored him. “Chester has a secret, the truth about the last test of my royal standing. Due to the nature of the test, he can’t tell us. But we don’t trust him to be fair, so we are going to bottle the secret of it. Can you make it so the secret rests in that bottle, and if I beat the test, it cracks open, tells the secret?”

“Bit tougher, that, but I can,” she said. She quieted, focused. Percival was impressed by the quiet power she was exuding. She nodded a bit. “Sir, you need to speak the secret into the bottle.” She handed the bottle to Chester. He took it to the far end of the dining hall and whispered. He stoppered the bottle when done, and it glowed.

“Satisfied?” Chester asked.

“No, not quite,” Eggsy said, and he cast his own magic. The bottle flew into the air, almost to the ceiling, trapped in a cloud of lightning. “There, now it can’t be tampered with.” He nodded a bit.

“We’ll know by breaking our fast, that you have failed the test.” Chester barely sketched a nod to Percival. “Come along, Charlie we should prepare for your coronation.”

The second they were out of the hall, Tilde leaned forward. “Right, so you will wed in the church, and then we were thinking a huge gathering in the town centre. No formal meal, tables where any can bring food and eat as they like. Music, dancing, games for the village children?”

“You’ll both wear flower crowns,” Roxy added. “Hell, even I’ll wear flowers in my hair.”

“I will like this,” Tilde smiled and leaned into Roxy.

“I know this is your land, but a couple of my people’s traditions could be mixed in, yeah?” Eggsy looked so hopeful. 

“What are these traditions?” Percival asked.

“A first dance after we wed, that is just us,” Eggsy began, and Percival could easily agree to that. He desperately wanted to dance with Eggsy. “And there is the magical binding, do you do that here?”

“No,” Roxy frowned. “I don’t think so anyways?”

“During the wedding ceremony basically I sorta unleash my magic, and I guess in its raw state is sorta looks terrifying? But Percival would stand there, trusting me not to bring him harm. Because I wouldn’t, and then I wrap it around us both. Cast a bit. Hard to explain, but basically it binds my magic to Percival, to your people. That it will never bring you harm. Swears the very core of me to your service.”

Tilde blinked. “Wait, I know this. It is the eternal and bound promise. You would do this for him?”

“Course I would,” Eggsy glared at her, eyes flashing. “My husband, yeah? Father renews this vow to Dad every five years. I mean, I’m way more modern than him, so going to keep clothes on. Don’t actually need to be naked for it to work. Dad just likes Father naked. I mean, whole kingdom seems to enjoy it, but I kinda don’t feel like my arse needs to be seen by everyone.”

“What is this promise?” Percival hadn't heard of it before.

“If he breaks it, he will die instantly, and very painfully, more painfully than anyone can comprehend,” Tilde explained. “Most mages and wizards refuse to perform this spell, because it is rigid, resolute.”

“See, it isn’t?” Eggsy shrugged. “Our people created it, and it because like this stupid overblown myth. So see, when Dad annoys Father, Father can still say zap a wee bit of lightning at Dad’s arse, and he don’t become a pillar of fire. The spell gets the difference between playing and betrayal. And it is how we do things.”

“I will stand still, and face your magic clearly,” Percival promised.

“Wicked, last thing is the dragon ride, and I’m going to go up to my workroom, see about summoning one. Bye!” Eggsy gave his cheek a quick kiss, and hurried away.

Percival paled a bit. “That is one of his stories, I am hoping. Or a metaphor for his dick.”

Roxy snorted. “Who knows with him.” She looked at Percival. “I stand with you. Always. Tilde and I are ready to fight for your throne, or follow you into exile.” She held out her hand, and Percival took it. “My family. My king,” she swore.

He smiled at her. “I would see you safe.”

“Like those morons could take me.”

“Perhaps we could find something near water. That would be lovely,” Tilde said.

“Maybe Eggsy will pass,” Percival said.

“Dearest, even if he does, do you think Chester and Charlie will allow the wedding?” Roxy bit her lip. “They will cause problems.”

“I am not a fighter,” Percival said easily. “This is well known. But he passes the test, doesn’t, I am wedding Eggsy. And those two pathetic men will not stop it. And if they try, I will destroy them.”

Roxy nodded.

“Good, now let us talk music for the wedding,” Tilde said.

*

He was in the church, but the walls were odd colours. He was dreaming again. But being there would be good practice. He stepped to the front. He could use the practice, so his voice didn't shake when they wed. “I, Percival Morton, do take you, Eggsy Unwin, to be my lawfully wedded spouse. I promise to love, honour, and cherish -”

“How the fuck are you two getting married so bloody fast?” a voice yelled, and Percival just sighed.

“I am going to be very nervous on the day, and do need the practice which you are interrupting. Please leave me be for a few minutes,” Percival snapped to his dream manifestation of Eggsy’s father. He started again, and Eggsy’s dad interrupted.

“That is not what you are wearing to wed our son,” the man said in horror.

Percival looked down at himself. “Of course I won’t wear pajamas to marry. I have my royal uniform. This is a dream.”

“You bastard, focus on the fact that this man thinks he is marrying our son, after knowing him for what a couple months?”

“A couple of days, actually.”

“Well, now, that is not happening,” Harry said. He stepped forward and was glaring at Percival. He was quite intimidating, Percival had to admit. “He left us months ago, we’ve been trying to find him, but he hid his trail well.” Harry went and sat in the front pew. “And now you say that you will wed him, after a few days, without us being there.” The distance, the casual sitting was even more intimidating.

“My understanding is that the Men of Kings live far away from us. I doubt you can get here in two days.” Percival frowned though, because even though the dream versions intimidated him, he was sure if a human counterpart existed they were really very nice. And Eggsy would want them there. He just radiated love when he spoke of his parents. “It would be nice if you could though. Eggsy would want you here when he marries. And does that promise thing.”

Percival blinked, he wondered why his dream froze the two men. But if they were statues, it meant he could practice more. “I Percival Mor -”

“He is binding his magic to you?” Oh look, the angry one had that screaming sword out again. “He’s known you for a couple days, and is making that promise to you? I knew Harry for 8 years before I made that promise publicly.”

“Indeed,” Harry agreed.

Percival heard it though. “You said publicly. When did you first make it in your heart?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Merlin snapped. “Where the fuck are you, so we can get all this sorted out.”

“Wait,” Harry stood, and glared at Merlin. “Answer his question.”

“No.”

“Yes, you stuffed shirt, or I swear -”

“What do you swear, you are weak and old these days, takes you like twenty five minutes now to kill a cyclops.”

“When did you make that promise in your heart?” Harry yelled.

Percival decided to ignore them, and went back to practicing his vows. The church flickered and he found himself back in the room from the other dream. It was a wizard’s chamber, filled will chaos, tools and magic pouring everywhere - even more chaotic than the night before. But this time he noticed something that mattered to him. On the wall there was a portrait of Eggsy. While they bickered, he went over to it. “How old is he here?”

“18,” Merlin said. “He just passed the Trials of Kings. We were so damn proud.”

“HOW LONG?” Harry roared.

“I made the promise in my heart after the second tower I rescued your flat arse from,” Merlin snapped. “I have been bound to you since we were 16.”

“That is so fucking romantic,” Harry said, and he seemed to be almost crying. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too, my love,” Merlin replied. 

Percival ignored this, and looked at the portrait. “He has a dog there.”

“JB, he died a couple years ago, fighting beside Eggsy when he had to settle a goblin dispute. Saved his life.” Merlin explained. “He loves dogs.”

“A perfect wedding gift. The dogs of Fairerglen are loyal and loving to a fault,” Percival unthinkingly said their location, too full of thoughts of making Eggsy smile. 

“Thank you,” Merlin said. “Now wake up. We will see you soon.”

“Will I remember this time?”

“Almost. Wake up, your majesty. You are going to be having a big day,” Merlin clapped his hands together, and Percival found himself awake. He needed to make sure he didn’t forget the most important part of the dream.

Puppy for Eggsy. He hurried to his desk and wrote that down. Eggsy wedding puppy. It wasn’t quite dawn yet, and he lay back down. If he went downstairs the day would start and they would find out if Eggsy passed the test or not.

He could hold off that knowledge for a little bit longer. Just a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Percival went down to the dining hall, and the air in the room was somber. He looked up, and saw that the bottle was still suspended, perfectly intact.

Oh.

He looked over, and Charlie was beaming.

“It isn’t done yet, until Eggsy arrives,” Percival said.

“You lose.” Charlie was looking so smug. “I win.”

And Percival was done. He walked over to Charlie, and delivered a punch right to his nose. It was a weak punch, but still it startled the man, shocked the whole room. “How dare you?” Percival yelled. “This has all just been a game to you. You don’t actually care about the people of this land, the soil, the flowers, the heart of it. You just cared about beating another royal. You are a pathetic creature, who maybe royal by birth, but not by heart, and I pity you.”

“You pity me?” Charlie shouted. “You lose everything today, because you are weak, and you pity me?”

“I lose a great deal today,” Percival agreed. “But not everything. Not my heart, a thing you have never had.” He gave a bow. “I would wish you a strong and wise rule, but you wouldn’t know wisdom if it came up and gave you the fuck of your life.” He went, and sat in his chair at the dining table, for what was likely the last time. He saw that Roxy was fighting back tears. “My dear, it will be alright.”

“We’ll be kind,” Chester said, “You’ll have until the coronation to vacate the kingdom.”

“How thoughtful,” Percival looked at Chester. “You think you’ll be the puppet master, pulling Charlie’s strings this way and that. But he is so incompetent that he will ruin everything, and you will be left with nothing.”

“We shall see,” Chester said. 

Percival smiled at the servants who had been so joyful last night, and now were close to weeping. “It will be fine,” he promised them. It wouldn’t but they needed the comfort. Everyone started to break their fast, and Percival heard steps. He looked over and immediately stood. “Eggsy,” he fretted. He hurried over to where the young man was stumbling down the steps. He was still in his sleep bottoms, shirtless. When Eggsy almost missed the last step, Percival caught him. He wasn’t the strongest man ever, but he couldn’t help himself, and swept Eggsy up into his arms, and carried him to the table. Percival sat in his chair and held Eggsy close. “Are you sick?”

Eggsy’s yawn was large enough that his jaw cracked. “I am betrayed.”

Percival’s jaw tightened. “Roxy, kill Charlie and Chester,” he ordered, unforgiving and resolute in that moment in a way he seldom was about death.

“With extreme pleasure,” she said, and reached for the knife on her leg.

“Not them, though would like to watch Roxy fuck them up, not gonna lie.” Percival enjoyed the way that Eggsy seemed to snuggle into him. The lad was already drifting off. “Betrayed by the bed in my magic room. Was so comfy the other night, but I swear someone put rocks or something under the mattress. Couldn’t sleep a wink. Restless all night, swear down I am going to have bruises.”

“What,” Chester said, what little colour his skin had draining away.

“You heard me,” Eggsy tried to glare, but was so tired that he looked like a grumpy kitten. “Couldn’t sleep a bloody wink, something in the mattress or something.” He yawned again. “You are really comfy.”

Percival wrapped his arms around Eggsy, and kissed his head. “Rest,” he ordered.

“Like I could stay awake,” Eggsy muttered, and was clearly drifting off when they all heard glass shatter.

Chester’s voice filled the hall. “There is an old saying, that those of true royalty, have need of a perfect bed. Put a single soft pea under their mattress, and see. If they feel the pea, they are of royal blood. If this Unwin is as he says, he will not sleep a whit in the bed that previously was found to be comfortable. If he sleeps soundly it proves he is no prince.”

“Told you,” Eggsy slurred, half asleep.

Percival smiled. “In your own words, Chester he has proven himself to be royal. Do you deny this?” Oh but the look on Chester’s face, the memory of it, would bring a smile to Percival’s face for decades to come. “Do you deny it?” Percival shouted. He rubbed Eggsy’s back when Eggsy grumbled at the noise.

“No, I do not,” Chester said. “He is royal.”

“Bullshit, a pea under a mattress?” Charlie shouted. “No that will not deny me what is mine!”

“Nothing of Fairereglen is yours, Charlie Heskith. I, as rightful king of this land, forthwith declare that neither you nor Chester are welcome in my land, and if you cross our borders you will be arrested. I’ll be kind, you have until luncheon to pack up and leave, be beyond our borders within twenty four hours. I’ll even provide a few of my own guards to assist you.”

Charlie pulled out his sword. “You only win, if you wed in time. No Eggsy, no marriage, no rule.” He started to lunge, but was flung across the room. Everyone but Eggsy was staring in shock, looking for whatever invisible force had knocked Charlie back. Roxy had brought weapons to hand, and was scanning the room. Percival wrapped his arms tight around Eggsy, ready to protect.

“You dare, pup?” A voice echoed through the hall. Percival knew that voice - he had dreamed of that voice.

“Uh oh, Father sounds grumpy,” Eggsy said. He perked up a bit. “Wait, was that a dream?”

“No we all heard it,” Percival reassured. They all watched the swirling black and green clouds that were growing in the middle of the dining hall. Two men stepped through.

“Oh Father’s wearing his war kilt, he is super pissed,” Eggsy groaned. He looked over. “And Dad is in his full military gear. Fucking hell.” He gave them a bit of a wave.

“We will be addressing you in a minute young man,” Harry promised. “But first we are going to deal with the whelp who dared draw a sword on you.” He looked at everyone, “Hello Chester,” he said and started forward. He then paused. “You,” he hissed.

“Hello Hart,” Chester said, and Percival saw fear in him. He had never seen that in Chester before. “I see you are well.” Chester was backing up, trying to find a place to run.

“You won’t be soon,” Merlin promised. “What tricks were you up to, you devil? We had a bargain!”

“It wasn’t supposed to involve you, as was sworn. He couldn’t have been your son!” Chester was panicking and everyone was very confused. “He had to be lying. Neither of you can get it up for a woman - you have no heirs. He had to be lying, he doesn't look like either of you a bit.”

“See, our soft dicks are romantic,” Harry said.

“Not now, because Chester didn’t keep his word, and I get to destroy him,” Merlin growled low, and the whole hall shook. Chester tried to run but Merlin threw that screaming sword that had rather concerned Percival in his dreams. It perfectly cut into the folds of Chester's clothes and pinned him to the ground. Chester looked at the blade and must have seen something because he began to weep and beg. But Merlin began casting. Percival had thought Eggsy had power but it was nothing compared to his father.

Harry stepped out of the way, and made his way over to Eggsy and Percival. “Nice to meet you in person,” Harry said and Percival could only give a faint nod at the vision from his dream. “And you, young man. Off to find love, bye? How is that an appropriate note? When your father and I kip off, we leave at least three sentences! We raised you better than that."

“Well it was true,” Eggsy muttered.

“That is not an acceptable note, we were worried sick about you.” Harry tsked. "Three sentences, minimum. Really."

Percival wanted to defend Eggsy, but it was a bit difficult to take his eyes off of what was happening in the middle of his dining hall. “It’s a dragon,” he breathed out. “Your Father is a dragon.”

“Not really, he can just turn into one for a couple minutes when he needs to,” Eggsy explained. “Gift from protecting them, holding their realm true.”

“What is he going to do?” Percival looked at Chester, pinned to the ground, begging. “Oh, well. That is -” He winced as the dragon ate Chester. An arm fell, and hit the floor. “Ummm, oh no he got that too.” Percival felt a little queasy - Roxy cheered.

“Well, that’s going to give him heartburn,” Harry shook his head. “Always the dramatic one.”

Eggsy snorted a bit at that. “You done fussing about the note? Because I got a few things to tell you. This is Percival, we are getting married in a couple days.”

“We shall see about that,” Harry replied. “He didn’t believe you were a prince. I am unsure he is worthy of you.”

“He also called you mildly insane,” Merlin said back to human form. He burped, “Excuse me,” he said politely, and started to move forward. He stilled when Roxy stepped in front of him. “Yes, miss?” He watched her shift her knife in her hand, take a battle stance. “Oh, you have a spark to you. You’ll be a good friend to Eggsy. An excellent godmother to their daughter. Wonderful.”

“You aren’t getting near Percival.”

“I’m not going to harm him. Not when my son so clearly loves him. We just want to talk to him.” He turned when he heard crying. “Oh, you were going to kill my son.” He tilted his head. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Father, just send him home, he is so not going to be a problem,” Eggsy slid off Percival’s lap, and Percival felt the lack of Eggsy against him. “Want to show you a magic place.”

Merlin snapped his finger, and Charlie was gone. “Fuck I wish I could have done that,” Percival muttered. He looked at Eggsy. “To your future work space?”

“No, I said a magic space.” Eggsy held out his hand, and Percival took it. He smiled when he realized that Eggsy was leading them to the private garden. Once the four men were alone in the garden, all hardness melted off of Harry and Merlin, as well as their battle gear, so they were just in fine clothes, rather like what Eggsy had worn to his first test, and they were hugging Eggsy.

Percival went to the bench to give them a bit of privacy. He checked everything that he and Eggsy had planted just a couple mornings ago, and there were already shoots, popping through the soil. He smiled, and went to get some water for them. He watered them carefully and listened as Harry and Merlin alternated between scolding and praising their son. 

“Okay, okay, enough,” Eggsy huffed. “I just did what you two did - went out and found love. And seriously, way easier than the story of you two.”

“That is your father’s fault, his crankiness -”

“Your idiocy -” Merlin snapped.

“They really are like the stories you were telling,” Percival said. They were insane, and also just radiated love for each other, for Eggsy. And power. In theory he and Harry were equal - both kings, but he didn’t carry 1/10th of the power that man did. “It is my pleasure to meet you outside my dreams.”

“Hmm,” both Harry and Merlin advanced on him. Percival stood his ground. “So, you think you are marrying our son in a couple days,” Harry tilted his head and blinked at him. "I have doubts about that."

“I do,” Percival looked at Eggsy who was trying to move around his parents, but they kept blocking him, keeping them apart. “You will not stop us.”

“You have some magic about you, but not enough to hold us back, if we decide this isn’t happening.” Merlin smiled at him, eyes black.

“I have more than you think. You shouldn’t try to threaten me in my soul.” Percival raised his hands and the sick tree, reached out its branches, and soon the strongest men on earth were dangling upside down.

“Holy shit, babe, I didn’t know you could do that!” Eggsy was staring at him in awe, and Percival had to admit that it was appealing to have Eggsy looking at him like that. Only it was a lot more power than Percival ever used, and it was power that he could only do in this small space. He swayed a little, and sat down on the bench. The tree dropped Harry and Merlin. Eggsy looked at the tree. “What does it need?”

“For the king of the land to be a true ruler,” Percival said.

“Give me your hand,” Eggsy said, and Percival gave it to him easily. He closed his eyes and thought of his people, of Eggsy, of his garden. 

“Trust the sky, tend the garden,” Percival whispered.

“Good thing the sky loves you innit?” Eggsy cast out his magic, and Percival pressed his alongside it. When he opened his eyes, the tree was in perfect health. “We’ll hang a swing off it for our children.”

Percival remembered such from when he was little. “I look forward to pushing them.” He looked over at Eggsy’s fathers. Merlin stood and began to cast. “Is he going to kill me?”

“No that is creation magic,” Eggsy frowned. “But can’t tell what he is creating.”

Harry came over, and sat on the bench. “Well your teleportation is weak on its own, let alone bringing your whole family to visit. So your father is building. I thought we should just move the whole country next door, but Merlin seems to think that is a bad idea.”

“I should think so?” Percival said.

Harry just waved a dismissive hand. “You will be expected for supper at least once a week, and we will have to create some trade agreements, and clearly we will lace protections into your borders. Jamal is Eggsy’s personal guard, and will be joining your keep. You will spend Yuletide in our lands, we do it rather beautifully, and we will be here for your summer festival. And we will spoil our grandchildren as much as we want.”

“Okay?” Percival frowned. “But the once a week seems like it might be a problem.” He looked to where Merlin was pressing a hand against the stone wall, and a door appeared. “What is that a door to?”

Eggsy smiled. “Home,” he replied. He went over and opened it, and Percival could see a bedroom, with furnishings a very different style than theirs. “Oh thank the old gods,” Eggsy shouted and ran into the room. He rifled through a drawer and shouted. He came back. “Can’t believe I forgot this, but the whole sneaking out in the middle of the night thing, makes you forget some stuff.” He held out what he had collected to Percival, and Percival took it.

“It is…I am unsure what it is.” Percival moved it about in his hand. “It is a rock?”

“Yeah, the first thing my magic created.” Eggsy looked at it. “It is me. Just like this garden is you. Thought they might go together?”

Percival went to his favourite flower bed, and put the rock right in the middle of it. “Yes, they go together quite well.” He heard a sniffle and looked over. Harry was wiping a tear away. 

“I love romance. People who do it right.” He wiped his eye again. “Unlike some people.”

“Oi, you bastard, I am plenty romantic,” Merlin snapped. “You want a rock, I’ll give you a bloody rock.” He conjured something out of the air. “Here a rock.”

“Not the same, it is just a random rock,” Harry snapped back. “You stuffed shirt, show some actual romance for once in your life.”

“Random?” Merlin’s eyes widened. “Random? This rock is from the first tower I found ye in. I’ve kept it safe in a pocket of perfect time, along with some sort of treasure from every fucking tower I rescued you from!”

“How many towers is that exactly?” Percival had to ask Eggsy.

“Changed over the years, but think it is like a dozen or so?” Eggsy shrugged. “Dearest, I am really sorry for them.”

“Why? The bickering? That isn’t your fault.”

“No, for that,” Eggsy gestured, and oh his parents were kissing rather passionately. “They get like that. We should probably leave before they decide to get naked.”

“The only people who make love in this garden are going to be you and I,” Percival said firmly. He walked over to his future in-laws. “Off to your castle, come back for the wedding.”

“We are staying,” Merlin said as he broke away from Eggsy. “Show me your work space,” he told Eggsy. "We'll see what you need bring it on over from home."

“And we shall talk kingly and important stuff,” Harry said. “Perhaps with a small dram.”

“Dad’s a professional drinker, so be careful, yeah?” Eggsy warned him.

“I will,” Percival promised.

He let Harry drag him away. “I am going to love your son, forever. Just so you know. I swear it.”

“As little time as that?”

“Is there anything past forever?” 

Harry winked. “We have so many things to teach you about. Impossible is going to become your normal.”

“As long as that includes Eggsy, I do not mind.” Percival smiled a bit. “He really is a prince.”

“He is.”

“And this is going to be happy ever after.”

Harry nodded, “it is. And it is a wonderful feeling.”

Percival looked forward to finding out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. there is going to be a prequel about harry and merlin falling in love.

Percival dug his fingers into the soil, and hummed happily. The soil was well balanced and feeding the flowers perfectly. He moved from area to area, checking the soil, trimming flowers, doing his work. Bram moved beside him, poking his fingers in, trying to help. Percival guided his son. 

“Bwhald, low, adsfkl, Dada.”

“Yes, these are the flowers the people created for your Dada, and we will take very good care of them,” Percival said. The toddler saw a bumblebee, squealed, and tried to chase it. Walking was new, and he fell down a lot, but the garden had mostly soft spots to land. He tended _The Magic Madness_ well, the blue of the petals shifting colour in the sun. Eggsy had laughed for almost an hour when Pilar had told him the name of the flower. Percival went to the next bed and tended _The True Heart_, the flower created for him. They had worried when they presented it to him, because no matter what they tried, it would not bloom unless it was beside Eggsy’s flower.

He thought that rather perfect. He kept glancing up, and saw Bram inching closer to the magic door in the garden. “And where are we off to, young man?” Percival asked. He wiped his hands on a cloth, went and picked him up. “Bramble Harold Morton, really.”

“Woo-ooh an Awws.”

“Yes, I know you want your grandfathers, but this is Daisy’s lessons time. When they bring her home, you’ll see them.” Bram looked ready to strop, and Percival went over to the swing. He sat down and began to sway. It didn’t take long for Bram to pass out. Percival put him down on the blanket, with his dragon stuffie and in his sleep, Bram reached for the animal. Merlin had given that toy to him when Bram had been three days old. Merlin had sworn there wasn’t actually the soul of a dragon in it, but Percvial wasn’t certain he believed that. He swore one night the stuffie had been flying around the nursery.

Percival finished up his work, and then sat next to Bram, reading while he waited for the door to open. He had read about ten pages, when Daisy burst through the door, Eggsy, and her grandparents fast on her heels. “Shh,” he warned them.

“Papa, I cast on a globe, and I saw across the whole world!” she whispered. Her magic had manifested early and strong. Both Percival and Eggsy had engaged with the surrogate, and when she had been a baby it had been hard to tell. But when she had been two, and their dog licked her face her giggle caused flowers to rain from the ceiling. While Percival held some magic, it was clear from that moment on that she was Eggsy’s. Merlin had shown up, disturbingly excited, and despite Percival's occasional issues with the madness of his in-laws, there was no better teacher for his daughter.

When they were ready for a second child, he had engaged the surrogate alone, insuring an heir for his throne, because Daisy was destined for the Men of Kings. He and Eggsy agreed after that, no more surrogates, if they wanted more children they would adopt. He had a feeling they would adopt at some point. Eggsy was an incredible father, and he liked to think he wasn’t so bad.

He tended gardens well.

“I am so proud of you,” Percival held out his hands, and Daisy collapsed in his arms. “And Grandest One, and Grandfather behaved themselves?”

“I only got three treats!”

He looked at Merlin and Harry who were completely unrepentant. “That is restrained. And did you tell them the secret?”

“Nope! Still a surprise!”

“Wait, surprise?” Eggsy looked at him. “Do I know about this surprise?”

“No, this was an idea of mine.” Percival grinned. “Should we tell them?” He stroked Daisy’s hair.

“WE MADE YOU A TOWER!” Daisy shouted.

“I’m sorry?” Merlin and Harry said at the same time, and it was a wonderful moment, because eight years he had been wed to Eggsy and dealing with the Men of Kings, and Percival never managed to surprise them. 

Percival stood, and Daisy held her arms up. He picked her up, and Eggsy eased Bram up who woke up and waved at his grandfathers. They went out of the keep and into the grounds. A little away from the keep, but not more than a two minute walk, they stopped at an empty field.

“It is a field, how is that a tower?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Merlin said softly, easily seeing through the protective magic.

“I know you are just a door away, but it is still quite far away.” Percival took off the amulet he had been wearing which ended the magic. A small tower appeared. “My understanding is that once upon a time, you two had a thing for towers.”

“You have your own space here!” Daisy shouted. “Because we love you, and want you here lots.”

“Holy…” Eggsy cut off the curse. “You actually made them speechless. No one ever does that.”

“It is a fine gift,” Harry managed to choke out.

“Also to my advantage,” Percival said. “You two are very loud when you express your admiration for each other. Having you in the bedroom down the hall when you visit is awkward.”

“Woo-ooh, Awws, ay!” Bram said, and held out his hands.

Merlin took his grandson, and Harry grabbed Daisy.

“Can you show us around my dear?” Harry asked as he kissed her head.

“Yes!” 

The second they were in the small tower, Percival had an arm full of husband. “You did this for me?”

“For you, for our children. Even a little for me,” he said. They were a bit exhausting but he loved his in laws and this seemed like a perfect solution. “Since we had the kids, they have visited constantly, might as well give them a proper space.” Even though they had a door, that magically connected the two kingdoms, at the end of the day, the men were still going back across a continent. They needed a space of their own in Fairerglen.

“I love you,” Eggsy said. He was smiling and warm, and Percival felt the temperature go up a bit, the sun shining so brightly on them. 

“I love you too,” Percival said. He kissed his husband, and wondered if they had time to sneak away.

A window in the tower flung open. “Papa, Grandest One says he and Grandfather fell in love in a tower. Where did you and Daddy fall in love?”

“In the private garden,” Percival called up to her. “And our story is far better than your grandfathers.”

Harry stuck his head out the window. “I hardly think so!”

“Sorry, Dad, Percival and I win this one hands down,” Eggsy shouted back.

“We win,” Merlin shouted. “Ours has giants!”

“Ours has magical tests!” Eggsy put his hands on his hips

Percival looked at his daughter. “The both have happily ever after though.”

“Duh, of course they do, what good story doesn’t?” she disappeared, and so did Merlin and Harry.

“We totally win, because we didn’t take years to get it all sorted out,” Eggsy muttered.

Percival kissed Eggsy’s nose. “We totally win, because I have you.”

“That was sappy.”

Percival had to kiss his nose again. “You love it.”

“Course I do,” Eggsy agreed.

Percival dropped one more kiss on Eggsy’s nose. “Later shall we abandon our children to their grandfathers and find a nice, soft, romantic rain to walk through?”

Eggsy grinned at him. “I think I can make that happen,” he promised.

Percival grinned. He tended the gardens, and he would trust Eggsy, and the sky.

And live quite happily ever after.


End file.
